


Pewdiecry~ Love and Superheros

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Minxism, PewdieCry., Septiplier., Youtube RPF
Genre: ALL the tags, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Future, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masks, Multi, OTP Feels, PewdieCry - Freeform, Real people, Science, Septiplier AWAY!, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, True Love, YouTube, more to come - Freeform, shippers, sup - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Cry is a depressed, masked and neglected teen and coming up is his 18th birthday. With no longer any parents and no siblings, Cry has to find a way to start being an adult on his own. But when he meets a certain Swede on the crowded streets of Florida, he can't help but swoon at the man. Why does Cry feel this way?Felix or pewdiepie is a swedish man who turned 20 a little bit ago. He left Sweden to get away from his ex lover Marzia that was caught cheating on him. Felix is just trying to start on a new track and hopefully find new friends to hang out and play video games with.With the many secrets the two boys have to uncover about themselves and each other later on, can a beautiful romance begin or will the two end up in a doomed relationship?SUPERHERO LOVE STORY





	1. A peachy life

**Author's Note:**

> I Really like pewdiecry and i like writing stories

Cry~ 

Lying around in bed is getting boring. I want to do more with life. Maybe get a better job than working at a crappy take out restaurant. Yep. I can't get any better job than that because I never finished high school. Also a high school drop out. The only reason initially being is because i was always bullied or picked on by other people for hiding my face. I also found out I had depression and anxiety after trying to kill myself once upon a time. But that while section of my life is over. High school is done with I'm almost 18 and I have no friends besides my sweet sweet computer and keyboard along with a virtual Skype friend who lives in Ireland that I'll probably never meet. His name is Sean or Jack. His youtube channel name was jacksepticeye so everyone just calls him Jack. I have a slowly blooming youtube channel too but I've never shown any of my fans my face. Me being to scared to show myself in fear of cruel judging, even though those things are inevitable anyways with YouTube. My High school days were spent playing video games and doing homework so if theres anything better than trying to get into college it was playing video games for more income. But in the end youtube provides though a job outside of that is nice when you have the money to do little extra things like getting coffee or seeing a new movie in theatre every once in a while. 

Coffee sounds nice right about now. I think and look to my clock on my bed side table. The green glow showing it was 11:30. I sigh not really wanting to leave the comfort of my bed yet but just enough will power to actually get up and get a drink from the coffee store not too far from my apartment building. I slip on my shoes and pull on my white poker faced mask, not really even bothering to do anything about my hair or my layed back clothing. I grab my keys and walk out the door locking it behind me.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry gettin some coffee and he's enjoying the lovely drink but when someone comes into the coffee shop that he couldnt tear his gaze from his day turns around. Can he really try to talk to the blonde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for cry's stream tonight

Still Cry~

Since I don't really have a car yet I have to walk everywhere I go so to my job, to the grocery store, the movies and the coffee shop. But I've never minded the walking. It's usually always beautiful in florida even when it rains. So today it was raining but it doesn't bother me, today's been a great day so far. Even if I've only been up for at most an hour. Usually id get laughed at trying to exit my apartment by the desk manager, but that's cuz he's a douche. The douche that couldn't get a girlfriend to stick with him in the 36 years of his life. The one that would drink and party all night long and cheat on the only girlfriend he has been able to get. Now he's stuck at a hotel desk and pestering everyone who isn't like him, annoying. But he's the guy I ignore walking out of the place so I hadn't payed any attention to him this morning. So on my way to the coffee shop rain poured down onto my green sup guy sweater and my mask protected my face, the cold trying to penetrate the fabric protecting me from public nudity. The rain was beautiful and the smell was even better. The smell of water on concrete and dirt. Sadly though my moment of bliss had to end as I near the glass coffee shop door. As I walk in I'm greeted by a beautiful lady from behind the counter that I see at least once a week.

  
"Goodmorning Minx, how has your morning been? I ask her, the short brown haired girl laughs and her voice rises an octive.

  
"Just fine Cry, how about you? Have you seen any lovely men walking around here? Just waiting to be swooned by you?"  
I laugh and shake my head Minx knows quite a lot about me. She usually grabs a coffee herself at 12 and joins me at a table on her break. She's nice and awesome because she can play video games in the back storage closet. And she's the only one I've ever told, that I was in fact gay. I've never had a boyfriend but girls don't appeal to me. Well not anymore, I had had a girlfriend once upon a time but she dumped me for a guy in High school. So i gave up but then I had noticed my eyes wondering to the behind of guys and not the curves that any girl might have.  
My coffee burnt my taste buds as I tried to drink getting to eager to wait for it to cool down. My tonge tingles but I soon get used to the scolding hot, delicious liquid that Minx brought me just a few seconds ago. I always get the same thing so she knows what I want each time I walk in the door. I chuckle slightly as she greets a stranger walking in the door.

  
"Good morning, Felix! Look at you. Your gonna have a foot long beard within the year. You should shave it all off." Said Minx to the guy I now assume to be Felix. The man laughed and I focused on him. Sadly while I was staring I hadn't actually heard what his voice could've sounded like. The man was hot, smoking hot too. His blond hair was in a lump atop his head and he had a little bit of facial hair growing around his chin. Wait, wait, wait, he's coming closer. He's looking right at me. What do I do? He's gonna sit with me. Oh god do I look stupid. Oh hang on, oh thank God he sat behind me. In the booth behind me. I relax, god I could have just had a heart attack if I weren't breathing. Minx looks to me and wiggled an eyebrow at me. Probably signaling to talk to the blond behind me. I shake my head quickly only to have Minx start to walk over to Felix.


	3. The new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's turn to tell his perspective. But Felix is trying to enjoy the coffee he's gotten at the same shop everyday in the past week. Minx is someone that he can consider a friend. He's told her about his move and his ex. When he walks into the coffee shop this morning the one we know to be Cry seems mysterious to the Swede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely greeting

Felix~

My thoughts wander around my head for a bit before I retrieve my coffee. The guy behind me sounds like he's dying, his heart practically seeming to bang against his booth. It was the guy with the super shady mask. I couldn't even see his eyes as I walked by. He seems a little weird but I don't get to say anything considering I'm weird as well. Marzia was weird too... When she got spooked by a game I was playing and Marzia was watching shed squeal and duck her head into her arms. NO. Fuck Felix, stop thinking about her, she chose someone else, your not even in the same country right now. I let out a loud groan, but being inturupted by Minx. The sweet lady that works here. Granted I've only known her a week, she probably knows more about me than I would. She's just that one person that listens so well you can blabber all your problems to. We've chilled at the park after her shift one day last week. Where she showed me a few places to shop or have fun. I had gone home that day alone at about 8:00. Minx got off work around 5 so it was no big deal that we hung around for 3 or so hours. Though overall she's sweet and kind. Her voice erupts into my ears and she stands by me. 

" Here ya go Felix one white chocolate mocha, drinks on me today you seem down." She says placing a small hand on my shoulder. I nod in thanks and smile up at her. She hasn't left yet, and I don't know if it's natural for her to still be standing there.  
"You ok Minx? You can sit down if you want." I try to say to her, only to find her making a weird face to the guy behind me.  
"Oh yes yes Felix. I don't wanna sit down right now I gotta get back to work." She said almost like she hadn't heard a single thing I've said. I laugh a little and she zooms away for a second only to return back to the guy behind me.  
She sits down at the table with the masked guy and I can't help but listen in.  
"Cry seriously come on you need more friends." She says before saying something that I can't hear quite well.  
"Your ok, you won't die from being social." She's sais again before I can't hear any thing. Though as she stops talking for a bit I hear the man's voice say something. His voice is low and kind of actually fits the whole mysterious masked guy, persona.  
"Minx I don't even know him. He probably won't like me anyways." The man speaks sounding gloomy and hopeless. I turn around and face Minx who glances to me for a second but keeps talking with the masked person. I couldn't actually tell whether or not his name was Cry or if Minx was just saying it anymore. I lean in closer to hear the man's voice better and Minx has her eyes obviously glancing to me every second. For a moment I'm taken to another world as I smell something, almost arousing. I hold the lump in my throat as I realize how close I was to this person and that it was him that smelled so amazing. My face heats and I look up to Minx to find her laughing at something that I didn't exactly know. But I found out once the guy leaned back and looked up at me.  
"Sup, Friend." The man says his voice deeper and smoother rather than quiet and gruff. I try to say something but I couldn't I was still so close to the guys mask and his smell was still swarming through my thoughts.  
"I, I, I'm, so s-sorry man." I manage and turn back around in my booth normally and curse myself for intruding on their conversation, when though I hadn't been actually listening. God that was so unlike me to do and so embarassing. I stop thinking for a moment only to realize Minx was pulling me from my seat and shoving me into the bench she had once previously occupied.  
"So let me introduce." Says Minx suddenly and I look to the man across from me still warring the feature hider.  
"So Cry this is Felix, Felix this is Cry. You both like video games and coffee obviously so be friends." She states before walking away to her counter. I couldn't help but scowl at the chick as she looks over but I turn to Cry anyways, a unique name that I haven't heard before.  
"So is Cry your real name?" Cry shakes his head lightly but doesn't say anything else. I shrug, he could go by any name he wanted and he's still gonna be gorgeous. I heat up at the thought. I barely know this guy I shouldn't say those things to myself yet. Cry seems to chuckle, a laugh that was muffled by his mask but not by much. I just realized how clearly I actually could hear him. I try to focus on the man and wait for his words but none came.  
"Uh, I'm new around, so I don't know a bunch of places yet but this coffee shop." I say trying to start a conversation. Though the man just keeps his face pointing at me, this was awkward I couldn't even tell if he was looking at me or not. I look away from him for a second and try to ignore the mask but he actually starts talking again.  
"Man your acting a little awkward, do I make you uncomfortable?" The man says. Its like I can almost hear the smile playing on his lips behind his mask.  
"N-no not at a-all." I say between confused stutters.  
"Ok, friend clam down, where are you staying, since your new to town?" Cry says a little bit of softness evidently showing in his voice. I calm down a little after reminding myself that this was just a normal conversation.  
"A small apartment building, not too far from here." I say and he tilts his head a little to one side.  
"I live in an apartment building too maybe were not too far away from eachother." He says but my mind Lilly's off on a fan girl mode. Oh no were way too far away from each other right now. You smell so goood. I think while taking in a discrete strong sniff. Even though this was a coffee shop his smell was so good I could still smell him. I smile a bit and look down at my coffee.  
"Maybe not." I say and he laughs.  
"You sound swedish. Is that where you moved from Sweden?" The American asks me and I nod, remembering the beautiful streets of Gothenburg.  
Cry bobs his head and gets up after a bit.  
"So umm imma head home." He starts walking over to Minx and I follow behind him quickly. He's shorter than me by at least 5 inches but as we get to the door we start heading the same way.  
"Hey stranger, may I walk with you? I go this way anyways." I ask and catch up to Crys side. He shrugged his shoulders and after we get out from under the coffee shop rain starts pouring down onto my favorite blue sweater. I pull out my umbrella and put it over the both of our heads. He looks at me, or I assume he looks at me and I smile. As soon as we get to my apartment building I close the umbrella and walk in the door followed by Cry.  
"So we live closer to each other than I thought." I say as we go to the 3rd floor together. He laughs and I smile. His laugh was actually quite adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know exactly where this story is going but I'm just kinda typing what comes to mind.


	4. New friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry is already falling. Falling so hard that this Swede won't be able to catch him on Crys way to hell. Cry finds out that the lovely Swede is a shower singer. And his next door neighbor.
> 
> Don't know if I should say smut warning or mature content but just warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing better to do than write.

Cry~

Felix and I make it up to the third floor where we apparently both live. My mind is all over this guy, I couldn't help but want to know everything about this super hot and sexy swedish man. GOD I hadn't been this hot and bothered since freshman year. I blush and silently thank myself for always wearing my mask. Felix turns the corner and goes down to the first door on his left. I stop infront of my door and peak around the corner at Felix, he smiles and starts walking back to me after unlocking his door with his key.  
"So where are you staying? Little American man." Felix says and looks around the corner, were not even 10 feet away from my door. So i pat the wall.  
"Right here actually. I'm kinda surprised I haven't even bumped into you in the past week." I say looking up at the man now standing a little closer to me. He's smiling and his blue eyes shimmer down at me.  
"Well, you up for some pizza and maybe video games someday?" The Swede said and I stop in my place. What the heck! This is exactly what I wanted. But why is it happening. Nothing good ever happens to me. I start freaking out trying to find the best answer but the man stops my search for words.  
"How about this, if I get a knock from you, say innnnn, 3 hours, we'll eat pizza and play PUBG." He says and I just couldn't help but stare at him. But before I even answer he walks to his door and closes it behind him. Do I actually have a friend to hang around? To chill with? To play games with? JEEZ. I didn't think this day would be great. So i walk into my apartment and sit on the couch. What am I gonna do for 3 fucking hours? 

Three Hours Later

My place looks spotless. By far the cleanest I've ever had it besides when I had first moved here. Though it wasn't that long ago I had still managed to trash every inch of this place. I sit down after emptying a bucket of water and soap into the sink. The cold wood of my small dining room table seeping through my jeans. I look over to the clock hanging about my door and saw that it was actually 3:30 15 minutes after 3 hours. It hadn't felt like it had been that long but at least I'm not an hour late. So i get up and shut off the stereo that had been blasting music since I started cleaning. Thankfully I hadn't ever had neighbors so I couldn't actually care if Felix heard the loud music. I smile to myself I wouldn't doubt if Felix would be annoyed. But it was amusing and funny to try and be antagonistic to the guy I knew well enough. I fixed my mask that had fallen to the side slightly and tied it tighter to my head. I switch sweaters, only because I had somehow gotten water all over it, not including the rain. I pull on my plain black sweat shirt and dust off my skinny jeans. I don't think it'd really matter weather or not I wore a shirt under my sweater so I shrug. I mess with my hair and i dont bother wearing shoes. Black socks were enough to go 20 feet. I smile and head out the door. I tread to Felixs apartment and knock, stuffing my hands into my sweater pockets after.  
Well all not before hearing swedish words sounding angry and yelling. I nervously wait for Felix to answer and once he does he yells,  
"CRY! I thought you hadn't wanted to come over, your 20 minutes late." Felix pouted and I blushed a bit.  
"Sorry friend. I started cleaning to pass the time, didn't think it'd take as long." I say holding in a laugh as Felix looks at me skeptically.  
"Alright fine, I'll believe you since I can't tell if your lying yet." I smile at his words. Does that mean he intends to get to know me well enough for him to tell? I shake off the thought and follow Felix into his place, closing the door behind me.  
"So me casa tu casa. Bathrooms down there next to my room and foods on the table." Felix says clapping and rubbing his hands together. I look to the table and see a peperoni pizza steaming in the opened box. Felix took a napkin and grabbed a piece of pizza, running to the couch after. The Swedish man seemed to have a bunch of engergy. Energy I didn't have. I laugh and take a peice of pizza as well as a napkin. I sit down next to Felix on his couch and take a bite of food. It was delicious, I usually eat Chinese food from panda express or MacDonalds but I've always loved pizza. I don't know why I don't eat it as often. I shrug and look to Felix seeing his pizza already half scarfed down. I laugh and Felix looks over at me mid bite.  
"American pizza is good." Was all he said sending me laughing even more. Felix smiled and a little bit of tomato sauce spread onto his cheek. I smile and take my napkin to slide down his face, wiping off the sauce. His face turns a bit red but I keep laughing.  
"Thanks." Felix says and I smile.  
"S' no problem." I say eating more of my pizza. Sure it was sometimes awkward to eat because I had to lift my mask above my mouth but I usually ate alone so I hadn't paid any mind to the matter. Felix was looking at me once I glanced at him. His eyes were a little buggy and his pizza was half way to his mouth the was agape. After finishing chewing I look to Felix.  
"You ok?" I say smiling at his expression, that was somewhat curious and somewhat amazed.  
"Yes. Yes I'm ok." He says not looking away from my face or mask but still taking another bite of his slice. I laugh and Felix smiles too.  
"Its just that you have a nice smile." Felix says nervously looking away from me and at his food. My face heats up a bit but I just stuff my pizza into my mouth after saying a quiet 'thank you'. Felix smiles but finishes his slice setting down his napkin onto his glass coffee table. I finish as well and set my napkin onto the table. I pull down my mask trying to control my reddening face. Though as if nothing helps Felix gets up and bends down to pick up another controller besides the one he was already using. My eyes caught the momentary lift of his sweater showing off slightly tanned skin on his side. I feel my ears burn and my cheeks go hotter. No, Cry, why, why are you doing these things to yourself. You will not ever have him, he's gonna be your best friend. I say in my mind, shaking off the thought of me sliding my hand over the once exposed skin. Felix sits back down and waves a hand in front of my mask to get my attention I look over to him and see him holding out the controller for me to take.  
"You ever played PUBG?" He asks and I nod my head yes. Felix's smile grows as he starts up the game and we begin to play.  
After a while of us both getting shot by other duo teams and running from house to house screaming. We stop playing the game to grab more pizza. We're both left laughing from the game and trying to enjoy the pizza. Felix glances at my mouth a few times but other than that we eat in an unawkward atmosphere. I look down at my pizza for a second to see how much sauce was just oozing from the spot of my last bite. I look over to Felix and see him eating peacefully with his eyes closed. I reach my pizza over to his face wiping off a bunch of the sauce onto his nose from my pizza. He shoots open his eyes and goes crosseyed to look at his nose. He looks at me and a devious grin pops onto his face. Yes that was childish and was very unnessisary and I deserve my whole face to be smeared with sauce but for that second, his evil smirk looked oh so very sexy. I pause and look at Felix waiting for his comeback but none came instead he took his finger and wiped of the sauce from his nose. He then licks off the sauce slowly and looks directly at where my eyes are on the mask. I gulp and almost drop my whole piece of pizza. My skin prickles with goosebumps and my mouth hangs open. With the sauce completely gone from his finger, he laughs. I can't believe he had done that, that was so intense! I would've believed he were in a porno doing that. Fucking hell I can not take that. As I look back over to Felix he was doubled over almost on the floor laughing and glancing at me often just to laugh some more. I sat unmoved, too bewildered. I clear my throat and try to say something but just as I am Felix attacks me with a finger of sauce. I regret coming here now this was too intense for me. Felix literally sticks the finger into my mouth, I devise a payback plan and suck his finger clean of the pizza sauce. Now it was my turn to laugh. Felix was bright pink and his mouth was open in disbelieve I removed his finger and started laughing. Felix though was only getting redder. I actually don't stop laughing until I realize that Felix had one knee on one side of my hip and his other leg hanging off the couch to keep him on the couch. His hand not being held by both of mine, was right on my stomach. He was basically straddling me and I was still laughing. But this was by far not funny, it felt like I was going to explode into bits. Felix was still sitting there unmoved. Until I stoped laughing.  
"Ah i-im sorry." I say letting go of Felix's hand only to have him place it next to the other. He was staring at me so intensely. Not responding to my appologie. I stared back at him and he looked down to my stomach that I had now realized wasn't covered and that where his hands were. I blush and look down to his hands. I wasn't that skinny and I didn't have abbs or anything so i was a little emabrassed. Though Felix trails one hand to my side. His cold fingertips dancing like ghosts on my skin. He looks at me while doing so and I bite my lip, not exactly knowing what to do in this situation. As if he had been in a trance he shook his head and removed his hands.  
"Payback." Was all he said. I shy away covering what was uncovered by my mask with my hands. He hasn't gotten off so I wanted to get back at him. For being so, so, taunting. I sit up and Felix falls into my lap. I'm still shorter but that was ok. I softly place my lips onto Felix's neck. I push down lightly and kiss his soft skin that hadn't been exposed before without the help from my hand that had pulled back his sweater collar. He moaned and I pulled back. Looking at him with a glare that I knew he couldn't see but I'm sure he saw my smile. A smile I hadn't shown to anyone in a while. He blushed and plopped his head onto my shoulder.  
"You are so intense." He speaks aloud making me smile. Initially he had started the whole sexy payback thing.  
"You started it." I say defensively, making Felix laugh. He bounced a bit from it and the pressure to my lower region hadn't helped calm me down, so I could only hope Felix hadn't felt anything under his but. Though he hadn't said anything he got up and sat down by my feet. I swing my feet off the couch and finish the piece of pizza I had dropped onto the floor. I look at Felix and he starts laughing awkwardly.  
"I uh, I have to shower really quickly you can play more or eat more pizza. Or go home it doesn't matter." He said and I smile at him as he got up. He ran into his wall as he looked back at me for a brief moment. He blushed and hurries down to his bathroom. I laugh and finish the pizza. I look down and I did have a problem. One I could solve in the bathroom but I have to go to my place now. I sigh and fix my sweater and get to my bathroom. In there i decided to just take a shower. Before I start the shower though I hear a bang on the other side of the wall. Followed by swedish words. That was Felix, in the shower. I could practically hear everything he had said in swedish. What had followed was unexpected, it was a loud moan, that I didn't think came from him at first. This made my problem worse. I strip of my clothing and get into the shower. Turning on the warm water, made the moans of Felix quieter but they were still audible. I blush and listen to him. I pump myself to rid myself of the tension in my stomach. Soon I began moaning with Felix on the other side of the wall. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had a reason to pleasure myself. Felix moans were music to my ears and I couldn't get enough of the beat. I moan out a little loader as I think of Felix rubbing my stomach like he had before. Felix's moans sieze momentarily and I shake with pleasure as I cum on the shower wall.  
"FUCK FELIX!" I yell out almost screaming. I hear shortly after that, a muffled yell from Felix, screaming my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo was a little bit ago I got to 60000 words in my story. It's not alot but it was for school so I did extra. 
> 
> I listened to late on 6th by silverstein while reading the last part which is super weird but super soothing.


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry doesn't know what came over him once he got to Felixs place and neither does Felix but now that they've dipped a finger in the sweet and sexy sauce, there gonna get to know each other a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the climactic and probably unexpected last chapter. >~>
> 
> I know Jack doesn't have green hair anymore but his hair was great.
> 
> This chapter no longer fully belongs to me fortunately, a very kind reader helped correct a mistake that needed changed so props to  
> @cryptobranch thank youuuu

Felix~

My body was tingling and my mind was fuzzy after I got out of the shower. Cry had gone home, which made me sad, but he went home to take a shower, assuming I heard correctly. My cheeks heated up and I realize I cant stop thinking about it. I bite my cheek and finish drying myself off. Even though I know he heard me, I'm still not very sure why I had even started that little session of extreme. . . intense. . . sexiness. I sigh and wrap my towel around my waist, heading to my room. Could I be using Cry to make Marzia's absence better? I don't want to do that. It's not fair to Cry, he's nice. I never exactly got to know him much though, besides the fact that he screams in video games and likes pizza. I sigh again and grab a plain grey T shirt and sweatpants. I want to get to know Cry better. I want to learn everything that there is to learn about him. Things like his favorite color, his favorite type of weather, small things like that. After pulling on my clothes I head into my living room and saw that the place was exactly how I left it. I grab the napkins from the coffee table and throw them away after putting the leftovers in the fridge. I move to the couch and sit where Cry previously had. I smile to myself, Cry was cute, even though I don't know what his face looks like. He was just too cute and adorable for his own good. His laugh was light and fluttery and gave my stomach butterflies. When he smiles at me, my world falls apart and builds a new one called Cry. Shit. I don't know what to say to him the next time I see him. What if he hates me? My eyebrows furrow and I look to the door. The door I invited Cry into and the door he left out of. I click my tongue and stand up. Maybe I should just go say I'm sorry, or that it was an accident . . . But I knew it wasn't, not on my part anyways. I only wanted to tease Cry. I huff and walk to my door pulling it open. Though Cry was there looking like he was ready to knock.  
"F-Felix. Hi-i wanted to say I'm sorry, I-I don't usually do that to new people I meet. If you don't want to hang anymore I can understand." Cry says up to me sounding a little sad.  
"I was actually gonna come say sorry too." I admit leaning against my door frame.  
"It wasn't like me to do that and I had started it, so you don't have any reason to apologize." I say looking down at Cry. I guess that's cute too, how short he was, but with a super smooth and angelic voice.  
I contain the heat that threatened to rise to my face. Cry starts smiling. The only way I could tell now that he had fixed his mask, was from his ears perking up. I smile in return.  
"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I ask him and he nods his head . I smile even brighter and hold out my fist for him to punch. He does so and laughs a little bit.  
"Sounds great. After work I'll come hang out, I have to record a couple videos before I come over." Cry says, I raise an eyebrow. Is Cry a YouTuber? I nod at him before an awkward silence surrounds us.  
"Cry, do you know a guy named Jack?" I ask him, remembering the times Jack had talked about his friend Cry.  
"I know a small Irishman named Jacksepticeye. The annoying shit always yelling." Cry says half heartedly, laughing a bit. My face goes shocked. So I had heard of him before. I never paid attention to who Jack always talked about, but now he's gonna hear from me. I want to get to know Cry, so I'll ask Jack and look at Cry's YouTube channel later on.  
"Do you know him?" Cry finally asks making me look back to Cry's mask.  
"Yeah, I've done a few videos with him. I even used to live next to him in High school." I say watching as Cry stumbles a little bit.  
"Ok wait are we talking about the same guy?" Cry asks facing up at me.  
"Green hair, your height, lives in Ireland. Yeah I'd think so." I say smiling a bit at him.  
"That means I can ask him to spill all your deepest, darkest secrets," I say tauntingly, wiggling my eyebrows at him.  
"No way, he won't. Jack isn't one to spill secrets," He said uncertainty. I smirk a bit.  
"No worries. He didn't tell me. . . yet. He talks about you sometimes, but, he told me that this particular  friend of his wore a mask all the time. So, I pieced it together and now I can ask him. Any. Thing. I. Want." I say now feeling extremely confident. I've learned something new about this short, dreamy angel.  
Cry stutters a bit trying to say something but finally gives up.  
"Fine then. So tell me, Mr. Felix,” Cry says, moving closer to me as if he were daring me to say it. “How exactly do you plan to get Mr. Irish Potato to reveal those secrets of mine?” So he wants to act like this, fine. Two can play that game.

"BLACKMAIL!" I began yelling only to have myself tackled with a hand over my mouth. I start laughing slightly at my own sudden outburst.  
Cry had just happened to land right on top of me. Half of our bodies just sticking out the door.  
Cry begins to chuckle, removing his hand from my mouth. He sits up and gets off of me, holding out a hand for me to grab. I reach out my hand and find myself being pulled up by him. He was actually pretty strong, I think as I feel Cry's sturdy grasp holding onto my hand. I mean, it didn't hurt, but it was some grip. I smile down at him and release his hand.  
"Tell me you'll come hang out tomorrow, or else I'll tell people on YouTube that you live next to me." I say making Cry groan and throw his arms up into the air.  
"Ok, fine! I'll come over tomorrow. Jeez." Cry says laughing a little. I  remember Minx from the cafe, I really had to thank her for introducing me to Cry later.  
I look back in Cry’s direction and notice he's gone. I look around and see him heading to my fridge. He pulls out the bag of pizza slices.  
"I'll help you finish off the pizza." Cry says, his back towards me. For some unknown reason, he takes a seat in the doorway. With the bag of pizza next to him. I look questioningly at him, only to receive a small shake of his head. He patted to the space in front of him on the floor. I sit down and we finish eating all the pizza. Quietly, but it didn't feel awkward at all. I thought that Cry would end up hating me for being sexual. I mean in all honesty I've never done any of those things with a guy. I laugh a bit as I remember Cry sucking on my finger. I blush as well but keep my head down in hopes that Cry wouldn't notice. My thoughts began to wander as I remember the kiss he gave to my shoulder. I almost choked on my pizza but I dismiss the memory. I had actually liked that, but I was not going to tell him that. Not now, not ever. I move once getting up after all the cold pizza was completely devoured, only to find Cry clinging to my leg. I smile down at him and laugh, his arms were wrapped around my leg and he had his legs wrapped around my ankle. He was small enough to grab on like this. I drag his across the floor to get to the trash finally throwing it away. I look down at him again and see his hair falling over his mask. I reach my hand down and pet the hair to the side. Feeling the porcelain mask rub my finger tips. I smile but Cry let's go of my leg and sits on the ground like he was dumbfound. I sit in front of him and smile.  
"Cry are you Ok?" I ask tilting my head to get a better look at his mask that faced the ground.  
"Uh yeah, I've never really had a true friend, so, is this how you act with friends?" Cry asks and my heart melts. That was too cute. I mean, sad, but mind-numbingly adorable. "Well, yeah. I guess so." I respond as Cry pulls his head back up. I mean a friend wouldn't suck on their friend finger or kiss them sexually. But Cry hadn't acted like he didn't know what he was doing. He's probably had girlfriends and stuff, so that would make sense. I smile, Cry is my friend now. Maybe someday, more than a friend, but right now, I'm going to be there for Cry and be his friend. He deserved that and so much more. After he leaves I'm going to watch his videos and then we'll play games tomorrow. After, I'll talk to Jack for a bit, if I have time. I smirk and look to Cry.  
"Cry, you are officially now friends with the one and only, Peeeewwwdiepie!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fridge....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Refrigerator....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FriDge...........
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> REFRIGERATOR.... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WHY THE FUCK? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also how should this story turn? I don't think I know what to do with it yet, maybe someone starts hunting them. Maybe thay get superpowers from a radiation leak. Or idk they could be secretly werewolves. Zombie outbreak?????


	6. Is this the limelight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry questions life a bit and why he's like this. Why does he have to be ugly and hide his face. What does he hide behind his mask in the first place, could it be some kind of birth defect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe majicalness and I love the song limelight

Cry~ 

After getting back home from next door I lay on my bed for a moment. I was friends with my tall swedish neighbor, that I met in a coffee shop earlier today. It was already around midnight. Now that won't be able to wake up on time for work I might as well just text Jack. He should be awake right now. It's around 8 in the morning over there anyways. I sit up on my bed and grab my laptop. 

Me: Jack are you up? (. _ .)

Jacksepticeye: Yes! Top o' the mornin' to ya :D

Me: Wassup? 

Javksepticeye: Just trying to get ahold of Mark. Hbu? Isn't it like midnight in the states? 

Me: Yeah but I have to ask you a question..

Jacksepticeye: Shoot!

Me: You know Pewdiepie or Felix right? 

Jacksepticeye: Yeah, swedish meatball, Why? 

Me: He's my neighbor. 

Jacksepticeye: Really? 

Me: Yeah, I met him in a coffee shop and then we walked home he lives next to me. 

Jacksepticeye: No way! That's awesome!

Me: Yeah except I didn't think he was gay. 

Jacksepticeye: What? Felix isn't gay.. 

Me: Well, his shower says otherwise....

Jacksepticeye: What? 

Me: nvm 

Jacksepticeye: Ok. Do you like him? 

Me: I don't know... He's really nice and we just finished pizza after apologizing. 

Jacksepticeye: What did you appologie for?

Me: .... 

Jacksepticeye: ....

Me: ....

Jacksepticeye: You didn't have sex, did you? 

Me: ....

Jacksepticeye: omg you did... 

Me: No but it might as well have been.

Jacksepticeye: Weird...

Me: What? 

Jacksepticeye: Felix is texting me too. About the same thing now. 

Me: What is he saying???

Jacksepticeye: He's sayin' he told you he knows me.. 

Me: OH YEAH! I HATE YOU FOR THAT BTW

Jacksepticeye: I'm sorry for not thinking about when you guys move next door to eachother

Me: ugh, true, well I'm just gonna head to sleep. Text you later. 

After sending the last text I shut the screen off and put the laptop on my desk and walked to the bathroom. I pull off my mask and set it on the counter. I avoid looking at myself in the mirror and wash my face. After I finish drying my face I catch my reflection. I sigh. Why can't I be as hot a Felix... Instead I have to be ugly and weird. My mind tries to scramble away from memories of my mask being pulled off by bullies, only to have then freak out and start beating me up, calling me a freak, a weirdo, ugly... I close my eyes shut no longer wanting to see the white and blue colors. I set the towel down on the counter and grab my mask, I put it on, even though I'm alone now and don't have to wear it. I roll up the slaves of my sweater and look at the scars that were left behind by a blade a while ago, when I had been beaten by my dad. Back then I didn't see anything good coming to my life so i tried to end it. Hoping for a new one. But when my mom caught me with the blade she smacked it out of my head and told me that just because my life was worthless, that I should have to try and take it away. She got mad because if I left we wouldnt have that much money for foodstamps, that I never ate anyways. I trace my finger up and down my arm feeling the bumps. Since they've died I've had a better time living. Heck I even have a friend now. That is internet famous... I don't want to be seen by anyone not even Felix.. well maybe one day but no time soon. I drop my hand that traced my arm. What if Felix does see me. Then starts to abandon me.. because I'm ugly. What if he want a to see my face. I place a hand on Top of my mask. No. I don't want him to run away. I want him to stay my friend. Though what if it all just ends now? Then I'd spare Felix the fear and myself the sadness and more depression. I look to my side in the bath was a razor with fairly sharp blades.. I swallow thickly and look back down to my arm. I haven't felt it in a long time, I wonder if it still hurts? 

 

I'm laying on the floor almost about to pass out. My arms are smeared with blood. My thighs are too. I try to move but as my skin stretches stinging sensations spread through out my body I lift my shirt with my hand and move my hands over my stomach. I find that that had been sliced up as well. My shoulders burned and the insides of my bisepts were dripping the irony color. The liquid sinking into my cloths, staining them. What time is it? I ask myself but give up trying to sit. I just lay there waiting for my strangth to build back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	7. You ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is waiting for Cry to get off of work and he's been waiting around all day playing video games after posting up a few videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression

Felix~ 

I look around the empty room feeling super lonely. If it weren't for the video game that I just started up making loud noises, I would be almost scared. I look at my watch and I saw it was almost 12 noon. Yesterday was Saturday, meaning I had no idea when he got off of work since he hadn't had work yesterday. I look back to my game. Amnesia. A good game. A game I've played so many times before. So i put my controller down for a minute and grab my phone and start to text Jack. Maybe he knew when he got off of work. 

Saladass: Jack! Help me. 

Jacksepticeye: What do ye want? 

Saladass: Do you know when Cry gets off work? 

I smile at his name so randome and meaningful. It oddly matched his whole personality. 

Jacksepticeye: Usually around 12:30. 

Saladass: Ugh, do you know where he works? 

Jacksepticeye: Some kind of restraint with video games.

Saladass: Oh. He told me he just worked in a fast food place. 

Jacksepticeye: You're so impatient. I bet you just woke up like 30 minutes ago. 

Saladass: .... well yeah but I tried to sleep in longer so I didn't have to wait as long.

Jacksepticeye: Play some games and just wait. 

Saladass: Fine. Text you later. And go to sleep.

I put my phone back down and look to the time. It's still only 12:15. I could wait 15 minutes, patiently. 

The next 15 minutes I spent staring at a wall desperately trying not to get up and literally wait by his door. I want to hang out some more. Learn more but if I can't see him I can't Learn! I get up now though finally hitting the 15 minute mark. I walk out the door and stand by his door. Another 20 minutes go by and now I'm just getting bored. Maybe he's already home and trying to avoid me. I let my curiosity wander but finally decide on knocking on his door after another 10 minutes fly by of me, being bored. 

I knock, then patiently wait for a moment. I knock again, but get no answer. I sigh and jiggle his door handle, getting surprised with the door being unlocked.  
"CRY!" I yell out into the empty apartment that seemed to echo my words. I retract my hand from the door and step out of the place. After waiting for a response that never came I walking in a little bit, looking down the hall where his bathroom and room were. Both room lights were on. I chewed my lip before going a little further.  
"Cry?" I say again hesitantly. Maybe I was being intrusive. I did literally just walk in here. Suddenly I hear a groan, one that sounded pained. I walk down the hall after closing the apartment door. Slowly I peak my head into his bedroom, he's not in there. I go a bit further passing his bedroom door and coming closer to the bathroom. My breathing hitched as a familiar ring tone started to ring out. What was that? I realize it's my phone and scramble to answer it. It was Jack so I walk all the way back out into the living room. 

"Jack? Hello?" I say trying to understand anything that made it's way through the phone. On Skype his face showed up and he looked to be in a very crowded noisy place.  
"FELIX!" Jack finally answered. Screaming into my ear. I pull the phone away and wait for his screaming to stop for a moment.  
"Felix! I'm coming to America, to visit Mark!!" Jack says a little bit of red spreading to his cheeks.  
"That's cool." I say quietly being almost too eager to try to see Cry. Wait but what if he didn't have his mask on? Or what If he wasn't fully clothed? I blush at this a bit. And look back down to the phone that Jack was staring back at me through.  
"Wait hang on. That's not your place, where are you?" Jack says, sounding like some kind of jealous girlfriend.  
"Im in Crys house, his door was unlocked. And he wasn't answering when I knocked. He's in here but in the bathroom." I say and take a quick sniff, it smelt like rust, or something like iron.  
"It smells like rust here." I say accidently out load. But Jack looks at me for a moment.  
"Does it smell metallic?" Jack asks suddenly seriously.  
"Uh yeah, why?" I say looking back at him and watching his whole expression change from focused to worried.  
"Go check on him for a moment, make sure he's ok. Also take me with." Jack says and I shake my head, why is he being serious all of a sudden, you usually see him with a giant smile 24/7. So i walk don't the hallway and hold up my phone for Jack to say hello. Finally reaching the door i peak in and hold up my hand with my phone in it. What I saw was... weird. There was red paint everywhere with Cry lying on the floor, in his boxers and a sweatshirt. His whole body was covered in red paint. What had he gotten into? I laugh, but all the while I look to Jack and his face is noticeably pale, I calm down and focus on Jack. He actually looked a bit scared.  
"What's wrong? I mean it is kinda weird to have red paint everywhere in your bathroom but I mean it's far from scary." I say but as Jacks expression hadn't changed, the question surfacing came through. I look down to Cry and focus more closely on the places where red had been smeared on his skin. I realize that it was coming from Cry. Small but deep cuts were engraved into his skin. Some surrounded with dried up blood. I move quickly to pick up his arm and drop my phone. His arm was covered with bright red slices, countless cuts, on his arm. Some I can even see were white, those being ones I was now guessing were scars. I look to his other arm and see the same thing. I look to his thighs and lift up the fabric of his boxers. His pale white skin was red covered in the red blood. I blank out and look to every place on his body with blood around it. His ankles were sliced, his chest, even his stomach, that I had ran my hands over a day ago. I cover my mouth and look to Crys mask. It had blood somehow dripping perfectly from the eye holes. I gasp and cover my mouth looking away. I check his pulse, like they did on medical shows and I feel his heart beat. It wasn't faint. It was clearly there. And he was even still breathing now that I've looked. I look down to my hands and see his blood everywhere. I hold back gaging that was begging to come up. I lift up Crys head and lift his mask above his lips. I wasn't going to fulfill my own curiosity right now. On the counter is a razor blade that was glistening with blood. By now I couldn't tell if it were dried. Why had Cry done this? Why had he hurt himself like this? Did I do something wrong? I ask myself, looking at Crys pale lips until Jack was heard yelling through my phone.  
"Felix! Is he ok, please tell me he's alright." Jack's voice says being amplified in the bathrooms walls.  
"Uh hes-hes ok, he's alive and breathing." I say hearing my voice giving way to sob. This was brutal, it's like he had absolutely no mercy on himself.  
"He won't wake up though." I say letting the quiet tears fall to Crys exposed skin.  
"Take his mask off." Jack says now in a quieter place. Seeing as his voice was clearer now.  
"I can't." I say not wanting to hurt the handsome man anymore, not even his feelings.  
"Just do it!" Jack yells making me jump and glance at my phone on the floor catching a glimpse of Jacks face. I grab my phone and I bring it to my side.  
"Ok." I say. Closing my eyes and pulling off his mask. With my eyes still closed I speak again.  
"Now what?" I say with a weak voice that I hadn't heard in a while.  
"Open your eyes, you have to look straight into his eyes and nowhere else, or you'll start having hateful thoughts towards him." Jack says and I look at my phone questioningly.  
"What?" I say closing my eyes as Crys face came into my peripheral vision.  
"Look into his eyes Felix. FUCK!" Jack yells making me flinch. I've never heard him yelling like this. So i obey and glue my eyes to his own avoiding looking at his nose or anything else that was begging me to just take a peak at. As soon as I got my eyes onto his, his eyes popped open, revealing the brightest blue glowing, literally glowing, eyes with white pupils i gasp and stare into them. Cry's hands start moving to my chest where he leaves them. As his eyes glow brighter it felt like any energy I had was being sucked from my body. I groan as my arms begin to become weaker. I wind up basically laying on top of the guy with my elbows shaking to keep myself from collapsing into Cry, our lips were inches apart and Cry was now looking at me with half lidded eyes, the energy sucking had stopped and I sigh. I felt drained so very drained I couldn't care for Jacks voice trying to be heard. I stare into Crys eyes and he wraps his arms around my torso.  
"Thank you." Is what I heard from Cry, his voice deep and quite, then my eyes start closing, I try to keep them open but they get heavier and heavier untill I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did chapter in creative writing class...


	8. Im ok..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry wakes up with Felix on top of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo

Cry~

I wake up feeling not tired at all. Strangely, I feel something on my chest. I move my hands but they grab onto some kind of fabric. I open my eyes, having them start to sting from the light. I look at my chest and see someone. It was Felix, I could tell from the blonde hair that was creeping into my vision. Hang on. My mask.My mask...My mask! It's not on my face and Felix is passed out on me. What time is it, why are we in my bathroom. I pause and try to remember what happened last. Oh, now I remember. I look to the ground seeing the red color stained into the ground. I look to my arms to see the marks half gone. What is going on? My cuts never healed this quickly. Though this still depends on what day it is. I pull Felix to the ground next to me, and lean over him. He looks fine. But my whole body was covered in red. I grunt as I look at Felix's phone it was on and Jack was on call with him. I look around and see some of the blood dried but some was still in puddles. Yikes, Felix was covered in my blood too. What do I tell him when he wakes up? I pause, this could be a problem, what if hes seen my eyes, what if hes going to start hating me? Ugh that would be all my fault for letting a darker side of me take control so suddenly. I pick up Felix's phone and listen to what sounded like shuffling.  
"Jack?" I ask using a normal voice. On the other end I could hear a yelping sound and Jack moving closer to his phone.  
"Cry?" Jack asks me uncertainty etching his voice.  
"Yeah..." I say sort of expecting him to start yelling at me.  
"Is Felix ok?" Jack asks me and I lay back down to check on him. His eyes were working their way open and I looked at him I knew that he'd probably start hating me but I just wanted to see his face without my mask half blocking my view. As he opened his eyes, he took a little while to register what was going on. Honestly I didn't know fully either, like why Felix had been on top of me. As he opened his eyes he gasped. I smile a little at him and Felix looks to my lips, oh no. But instead of setting to look at me with disgust he wraps me into a hug. A hug I hadn't expected at all.  
"What the fuck Cry what did you do that for?" Felix asks squeezing me tightly. I stutter a bit not too sure how to answer, so I just lay there with my face buried into Felix's chest. Souldnt he hate me right now, shouldn't be having the urge to punch me in the face? That was when Jack speaks up.  
"Mark and I are coming to you guys. I have some explaining to do and I have to tell you both in person." Jack says and hangs up I look at Felix to see that we shared a confused expression.  
"What?" I ask, not exactly to Felix but to the whole situation. I forgot about my mask, until I saw Felix staring at me with a blank face. I act quickly after realizing it and cover my face with my arms. Only leading to Felix grabbing both of my arms and running a few fingers down each arm. He scrunched up his nose as I hiss in pain from too much pressure he put to a certain place. Then he got up and found a hand towel I kept in the closet. I was about to clean myself up but Felix stopped me roughly grabbing my shoulder, as I whimper he pulls me to the ground where we had been seconds ago. I lay down and Felix gets onto his knees after wetting the towel and telling me to get onto the floor. Was he mad at me? I couldn't tell, so I just lie there and try to stay still as Felix wipes off all the blood from my arms and my shoulder. Once he got to my stomach he hesitated before tracing his hand over the slightly red marks. He shook his head and washed off the blood from my stomach as well. I laugh as the rag skimmers over my side. After that one laugh though Felix starts doing it on purpose. I laugh unwillingly and Felix cracks a smile before catching himself and continuing to wipe off the dried blood from my skin. He moves to my thighs and I lay there almost shaking as Felix's cloth covered hand strokes my leg. Going quite high up to wipe off the blood. I cross my arms over my face as Felix finishes the other as well. As I peek at Felix his face was a slight tint of red. He was so focused but also seemed to be dazed.

I cover my face with my hands, now that my mask didn't cover it for me. My face felt hot, and as I peek at Felix, it looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. That only making me more embarrassed my legs were so pale, besides the faint blood staining me. I put my hands back down once he moves to my ankles. Sadly I remembered how easy it was for blood to just poor from my ankles, with just small cuts. I look to Felix to see him now emotionless. Just cleaning my leg. I gulp, I could understand why he wasn't in the best mood, he'd basically just walked into a blood bath, now he was cleaning it. Felix starts to get up to put the towel away but I stop him. I could at least clean him up too. He was drenched in my blood afterall somehow. I take the towel from him and reach up to start cleaning his face. He kept his eyes locked with mine while I tried to focus on just cleaning him. I move to his neck where splatters of blood stuck to his short scrubble. I wash down his collar that had blood going further down his chest I stoped though, not wanting to stretch his shirt out. I awkwardly try to start a conversation.

  
"What do you think could be so important that Jack would have to drag himself and Mark to Florida." I ask knowing that it was pretty much my fault for letting the darker side of me take control.

"Don't know." Says Felix, not looking away from me. I clear my throat and start rubbing his arms with the towel watching as the black cloth soaked up blood. Felix grabbed my arm for a moment stopping my cleaning.

"Why would you hurt yourself like that?" Felix says, his eyes daring to glance at my arm and my legs. I try to ignore the fact I was still in my boxers but I shake my head in response.

"I didn't mean to upset you if I did somehow. And i thought that we were becoming friends, I really do like you, your fun and you beat me in video games. So if I did do something wrong tell me so I can fix it." Felix begged grabbing both of my wrists. I look down now recognizing a look of sorrow and confusion plastered on his face.

"You didn't do anything Felix, it's just. I thought that if you were ever going to try to see my face then you'd hate me forever, I didn't want that so I thought again that instead of continuing and risking it I'd end it to save myself from the sadness." I say droping my arms that Felix hesitantly let go of.

"But i don't hate you now. So what could have made me hate you, your fucking hotter than I thought you'd be and yet you seem to be ashamed." Felix says and a thought came to mind. Why hadn't Felix started hating me? It's happened to literally everyone, besides Jack because I've only shown my face over Skype. Maybe that's what Jack wants to talk about.

I look back up to Felix, he probably wanted an answer but I truly didn't know eather.

  
"I really don't know." I say looking down to my feet. I shouldn't have gotten Felix into my life, now he's going to have to deal with all my problems.

"We're friends ok, now for sure, I had never been so sad in my life. I thought you were dying. So if it meant you had to take all my energy to do it, I was willing to be there for you." Felix says grabbing my neck with both of his hands and made me look at him. I flush but I look into his eyes, he had really pretty eyes, they looked like the ocean, that held the mysterious waves of his life.

  
"Wait what do you mean, that I had to take all of your energy?" I say looking to Felix as curious thoughts flood my mind.

"Well when I came in Jack told me to look into your eyes after pulling off you mask so I did and you just stared at me, then you put your hands on my chest and it felt like I was just sucked dry. Then I fell asleep on you. After you said thank you." Felix explained rubbing his thumb across my cheek. His small smile disappearing.

"I don't know whats going on but whatever it is I will be there for you through it all." Felix says putting his forehead to mine. Was it all that bad that I just wanted to kiss him, to hug him. And have him just hold me forever. Felix could have been thinking the same thing because he slowly started to move his lips closer to mine.

 

Third person~ Their lips graze each others, enhancing the two immediately. Crys never felt this way for another person before nether does he want to. Felix is in agony, is this newfound love for Cry? Or is he confusing love for Marzia? Felix isn't sure but he doesn't want it to be the latter reason. Felix feels things for Cry that shouldn't be so strong for a human. All he wants to do now is protect him and shield him from the pains of the world, or now from himself. Felix pulls away from Cry, lingering their lips and keeping his eyes closed until he opens his eyes to gaze into Crys own.

"Cry, I know, I know that you may not be in a good spot right now in life... but if, you'll give yourself one more chance, then I want to be there with you and for you. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to change you. I, honestly want to be more than friends one day and I just want to know you." Felix, says, pulling Cry to his chest for a tight embrace, that's delicate but secure at the same time. Felix takes note of Crys cold skin against his neck. Cry feels the same way, he wouldn't have been able to word his feeling any better than Felix had so he only holds Felix as well. In silent agreement.


	9. Hey Jack..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to Florida after picking up Mark, in LA. Now Jack has got some shit to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to incorporate Jack into dis somehow
> 
> Also I'm very sick

Felix~

Cry told me that Jack and Mark were coming to Florida, if they were leaving now it'd be at least 10 hours for Jack to stop at LA grab Mark and get to Florida, if they didn't have any troubles with getting tickets. They were coming here to tell us something. I sigh and look at Cry, he's on his knees trying to scrub at the floor with a towel. I'm sitting on the edge of his bathtub that we're using to wash off and ring out the towel. It looked like someone was killed here but itd get cleaned fully eventually. Cry stands up and lean over the edge turning on the water again to clean the towel.

  
"Try using Windex. Or borax." I say watching as Cry squished out the red dyed water from the towel. I earned a sideways glance from him as he just got up and grabbed the windex. I mean I didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot. As Cry sprays some of the liquid onto the floor the towel scrubbed away the blood perfectly.

  
"Its like you've done this befor." Cry says, skeptically looking my way with a smirk on his lips.

  
"And if it weren't for you amazing and unusual eyes, id say you needed a mask." I say jokingly earning an elbow to my thigh.

  
"Rude." He states throwing the towel into the bathtub behind me.

  
"Ah I'm just messing. You are a very beautiful man." I say smiling widely at Cry as he breaks out into a crimson red blush. Cry shook his head and left the bathroom I follow him stand in his doorway. He stops rummaging through what he was doing and looks at me. He looks down to my shirt and my stained jeans.

  
"You should go change." He says before throwing a sweater and a pair of sweats onto his bed. He was going to change. I pout at him as he looks at me and he smiles shaking his head, but I leave and change cloths. After doing so I go back to Crys room. I walk in and head down his hallway. He was standing in his room with his pants hallway on I, make a u turn and head into the living room.

  
"Wait!" I hear come from Crys room. I walk back down the hall and peak in the room. Cry had on black boxer briefs that clung to his shape. I gulp.

  
"Yes, Cry?" I ask him pretending I hadn't just looked at him like that. He wasn't facing me and his ass was just screaming for me to look at it. Cry turned his head and played with one of his hands.

  
"Can you help me? It hurts." He says making me droop my eyes down to his thighs, the cuts not as healed as his wrists'. I walk in slowly.

  
"How can I help?" I ask stopping a bit away from him.

  
"J-just come here." Cry said beckoning me with his hand. I walk to stand in front of him. His cheeks are bright red and he's still fiddling with his hands. Without saying another thing Cry wrapped his arms around my neck. I kind of just stood there and eventually Cry said something.

"Can you just pull up my pants." Cry says obviously starting to blush darker. I smile though and grab the front of his pants right above his knees. He chews on his lip and i look down. His knees start wobbling and he holds tighter onto my neck. I smile, he looked so nervous, and cute right now. I avoid the front of his thighs as I slide the elastic of his sweats across his backside. I could even feel the hesitation the elastic took to get over Crys ass. I bite the side of my cheeks and let the elastic go, the sweats now resting just below his hip bone. I look back to Cry and see his eyes closed and his lip practically bleeding from him biting down on it. I stare at the way Crys just standing there, until he opens up his unique eyes and let's go of his poor lip. I smile innocently at him and back away from him, and away from his heat. I couldn't even imagine how fragile Cry was right now, all sore even. He looks up at me and smiles a little awkwardly.

"Thank you, Felix." He says moving a little further away from me almost running into the wall.

"How are your other places?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders. I lift his sweater a tiny bit to reveal the whitening marks on his stomach. A bit of his boxers showing above his sweats, but I dismiss the ideal and touch the scars, causing Cry to flinch.

"I'm sorry." I say pulling my hand away. Cry smiles and fixed his sweater.

"S' all good." Cry says in reply. I take my leave into his living room.Cry follows me and I sit down onto his couch.

He stays in his kitchen and gets a glass of water. That sounded refreshing right now. I get up and ask Cry if I could get a cup of water as well. He nods and points to his cupboards indicating where the cups were. I reach up to grab one but I hear something, like it was in the back of my head. I turn around and see Cry leaning against the counter. I shake it off and grab a cup quickly, setting it down. That's when I hear the voice again but yelling. I pause and turn around.

  
"Cry why are you yelling." I ask him looking at him weirdly. Only to have the look returned.

  
"I didn't yell at all. I haven't said anything." He sais now looking out the door, that's where the sound was comminf from. I walk over to the door and look around. The halls were empty, and quiet. I close the door and look at Cry.

  
"Bro there was no yelling at all." Cry sais almost laughing. I nod and go back to the kitchen. I hear more yelling, the yelling even sounded familiar. That's when I placed the voice, it was Jack.

  
"Jack?" I say not out load but in my mind.

  
"FINALLY! I yelled your name like 5 times." Jack's voice says and I look around skeptically.

  
"What's going on? Why are you in my head?" I ask him and I only get silence for a few moments.

  
"Its my power." He sais and I almost spit out water that I tried to drink. Cry sees me do this and he laughs. I smile at him but walk into the livingroom.

  
"You mean like super power?" I ask him and a short laugh came from him.

  
"Yeah I guess so." Jack says and pauses for a moment.

  
"I just landed in LA. Marks got a power too you'll see within 10 minuets." Jack says leaving me baffled. After he stops talking, that ringing you get in your ears when your bored, echoes through my brain. I look back to Cry. Am i allowed to tell him or no?

  
"Yes" Jacks voice says again startling me. Well I guess I can. I stand up and I grab Crys arm.

  
"Jack has super powers." I say quickly, Cry just starts laughing though.

  
"Dude are you going crazy?" Sais Cry before he erupts into giggles.

  
"No, really I'm not lying. He just talked to me in my head. He said he landed in LA just now and Mark has a power too!" I say louder making Cry smile but start listening.

  
"Ok then, how would Jack be able to talk to you without a phone?" Cry asks quizically.

  
"I don't know, telepathy or something." I say now trying to convince him I wasn't lying. We bicker for about 5 minuets and Cry still couldn't believe me. That's when Mark and Jack show up. Mark had his hand on Jacks shoulder with his eyes closed. He peeked open an eye and smiled at us. They were standing right by the door in Crys place. Cry blinked a few times before he started smiling too.

  
"What is happening?" I ask Jack or Mark or anyone that could tell me a reasonable conclusion to this.  
Jack smiles back at Mark and gives him a hug.

  
"Thanks Mark!" Mark smiles as he's hugs Jack, I see him reach his arms around Jack and blush a bit. When Jack let go, Mark pouted for a moment. But Jack ignored him and looked over to us.

  
"Hello Cry, it's nice to see you in person." Jack says wrapping Cry into a hug. Cry smiles and hugs back, Jack let go and practically pounced on me.

  
"Top o' the mornin to ye!" I smile and hug the Irish man.  
After letting go I sit on the floor and Mark and Jack sit on the couch Cry joins me on the carpet.

  
"Start talking leprechaun." I say making Jack scowl.  
He shakes off my comment and clears his throat.

  
"So, we are the only 4 in the entire world who have super powers." Jack says, not really explaining much. Though he continues.

  
"About 16 years ago, an intelligent scientist, choose 4 children, 2 from Europe and 2 from North America. That's us, we were tested and injected with different types of cells, those cells, contained the powers, one, being a psychic, one being a teleporter, one being a healer and a destroyer, and the last, was to be the leader. These are all of our powers, but the leader, he has them all, every power known to man, but besides the ones we have. That specific cell has been neutralized in you Felix, you just have to wake it up. And Cry your power is one that can give a life or take one away. You can heal yourself with someone else's energy, you can also steal away energy just from looking at something, that is why your eyes are that color the white in your pupils are the result to the cells spreading through your body. And up to your eyes. I can't explain how others start hating you if they see you but it doesn't effect Felix, Mark or I. Probably because we all have the special cells. Mark teleports, and he can send others to wherever they want. As him and I have seen though it doesn't work across seas. Lastly I can do anything I set my mind to, I can talk to you in your head, read your thought, and move things with my mind. We were never supposed to meet each other because if blood mixed with blood, the cells would combine and become to big for our bodies and we'd die from cancer or something, quickly. Though since Cry can heal, I don't know why we wouldn't be able to be friends like we all are. Also the only reason I know these things is because i got a letter from the scientist who injected us with these cells. It was more of a manual but that's all that was on it. I don't know why he decided to send it to me a few months ago but he did. So i must ask, Felix did you have any opened cuts on you while you helped Cry?" Jack finishes and looks to me. I was still baffled, I couldn't actually believe I had powers, but if I did have a cut I could die withought enjoying them yet. I look around my body searching for scrapes or cuts that could've bled. Thankfully I had none so I shake my head no. Everyone in the room visibly sighed.

  
"That's good, now since we are all here, we have to go see the scientist so Felix can wake up his cell."


	10. Let's go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to Nevada where the scientist said he was. Who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue the direction this story is heading. But old I like superhero stories, like him Spark Search by a person on here, it's so cool. But anyways I might have them start going on missions or some shit. Maybe along the way the characters will get down and dirty. I don't know I really don't but that's the fun about writing, your universe can lead you anywhere. It's like no matter what your writing it's a place in your mind that is practically it's own dimension, one you believe in, is cool.

Cry~

I spread my smile wider as Mark and Jack look at each other and blush. That's really adorable. But now I know why my life has been total shit, but if I can actually do this stuff, healing, taking energy, and control it I would absolutely redo my whole life. One question remains in my mind though. Where was this scientist? Unless Jack had the address on the letter, how does he know?

  
"Jack, where's the scientist?" I ask him, looking to his place on the couch. He pointed a finger at me as if he almost had forgotten.

  
"He's in nevada, somewhere around a military facility. He also wrote in his letter how to get to him, he has this crazy, and I mean psycho way of getting to places. He said that in every state there was a pipe that led underground. The pipe is hidden, but aside from that we have to go into it and type a special code that he told me in the letter. I don't know what to expect, this guy even sent the letter to me in a metal cylinder." Jack said with a look of pure wonder. I smile,

  
"Dude that sounds actually pretty cool. Where is the pipe in Florida?" I ponder aloud, looking to Felix briefly to see his reaction to Jacks information. He looked overwhelmed but slightly happy.

  
"The pipe in Florida is actually in Miami, but on a beach in the water." Jack said, only causing another question to arise. How does he know?

  
"How do you know where it is?" Felix asks for me, like he had read my mind. I pause, was that actually possible for him to do right now? I forget about it and pay attention to Jack again as he starts speaking.

  
"He sent me a map of all the entrances." Jack says pulling a map out of the back pack he had with him. He opens up the map and shows us all the map. It had red dots, one in each state. The map only showed the US so I could only imagine how many more he had in Asia or Europe. Jack folded the map back up and put it back in his bag.

  
"Since we are close to miami, we should go now." Mark says, with a deep voice. Jack obviously reddened and agreed. Me and Felix nod, at them and stand up. What were we going to do about our apartments though.. how long will we be gone?? What about my job? Fuck, I didn't go in today or call in for a sick day. Well there's one less thing to worry about since I'll just get fired anyways. I go to my computer as Felix leaves to his apartment. I upload a video and record one explaining I'll be away until further notice. It was a few seconds long but that's all good. I shut down my computer and pack a backpack with cloths. Just in case, I didn't know what to expect at this point. I grab my mask from the bathroom and wash it off, it was smeared with blood before, if I had worn that in public, that'd be a little scary. I put on my mask and head back into the living room, the apartment door was open, so we all just waited for Felix to come back.

  
"God pewds needs to hurry up." Jack says loudly, probably loud enough for him to hear through the walls. And as if he were on que, Felix came walking into the living room with a backpack. I set my back pack down and grab my phone from off the counter. I retrieve my charger from my room and my wallet. Once I've got those things, Mark and Jack finally stand up from off the couch.

  
"Ok, so now I'm just going to teleport us all there but you have to be cautious, you may get dizzy after wards." Mark sais, popping his neck and his fingers. One after the other Mark teleports us separately to the beach. My feet feel heavy and I wobble around a little bit once were there but after Mark and Jack get here, we start walking down the beach.

  
"Mark teleported us roughly around where this pipe should be, so look for something around the water or in the sand that could look like a pipe." Jack says and we all split ways looking up and down the beach. After a while Felix yells to all of us, he was pretty far away and so was Mark and Jack but once everyone got to Felix we all looked to where he was now pointing. In the water, there was a weird circular thing that looked like a place you'd put a giant straw into a cup. Once Jack got closer to the object after rolling up his pants a small panel was shot up into the air. It just hovered there and it had a number pad on it. Jack put in a series of numbers and was literally sucked into the pipe. Mark got closer as well and was fine in an instant just like Jack was. Me and Felix followed and we were pulled in. It felt like all my organs were pulled into my feet and the pipe dropped us into some kind of glass bubble. We were all amazed and slightly terrified because we could see hundreds of other bubbles like ours zooming around, looking like they were going faster than light. A robots voice rang out in the bubble telling us to hold on to the handles inside the bubble. We all did so pretty quickly. I grabbed Felix's hand and I shut my eyes tight just as the whole bubble starts to move, I feel Felix's hand squeeze onto mine and I peek open one of my eyes. He looked like he was about to throw up and so did Jack, Mark looked perfectly fine though, I envy him. The thing stops after only 10 minuets and a door opened on the bubble and led up to a flight of stairs with light shining at the top. We made our way off of the glass bubble of death and onto the stairs we walked out into the light. We were met with a dry and barren desert with a little building a ways ahead. We start the walk and Felix and I walk behind Jack and Mark, engrossed into their own conversation. I look up at Felix, he was looking away from me, but he had an expression that I couldn't quite place.

  
"Are you alright?" I ask Felix, making him look at me.

  
"Yeah I'm just thinking." He answers kicking at the ground.

  
"What're you thinking about?" I ask him looking to the ground myself.

  
"Just thinking about how I met you only a day ago and now I'm traveling to a place in nevada with a friend I haven't seen in ages, all the while discovering we have superpowers. And your not hurt anymore." Felix says motioning to my arms and thighs. I nod, this was kind of an awkward situation.

  
"Well people say that a journey can bring anybody together." I say smiling, even though I knew Felix couldn't see it anymore. Felix nods and chuckles.

  
"That could be true." He sais looking down to me before looking up to the two in front of us.  
They had stopped talking so we were now walking in silence.

  
"How have you been Mark? Haven't talked to you in a while." Felix says, and I watch as Mark turns his head to look at Felix for a second.

  
"I've been all right. Amy broke up with me and I've been doing alot of charity livestreams. How about you?" Mark says smiling to the blonde.

  
"I've been alright too I guess. Though Marzia cheated on me, that's why I moved to Florida, but other than that, my bros have been great pick me ups." Felix says and I look down now trying to ignore the conversation. Was Felix even gay? He's had girlfriend but does that force him to be straight. Once I look back up everyone was laughing. I look at Felix curiously, what could they have said in 5 second to make themselves laugh? Once Felix stops laughing he sees me looming at him. He shakes him head and plasters a smile on his face. I shrug and groan as we make it to the building.

  
"Now what?" I ask Jack only to have him shrug. So he knocked on the metal door that we were guessing was the entrace. A man in a military uniform opened the door with a gun pointed at Jack. He squealed and put his hands up. Mark pulls Jack closer to him and stares at the man in horror.

  
"State your business." The man says in a monotoned and deep voice, not as deep as Marks though.

  
"We're her to see a scientist that we met 16 years ago." Mark says sternly and after a moment the man lowers his gun.

  
"You are test subjects 1-4. Dr. Spoon has been waiting for a long time. You may enter." The guy says, opening his arm to the side. We all follow the man into the place and he leads us to some kind of laboratory, after we pass slot of other room that have high tech guns and stuff being tested on dummies. Jack and Mark were both looking at all the things curiously. Once the guy infrony of us stops were all greeted by a man in a lab coat.

"Hello! And welcome, this is W.A.T.G.C. or where all things get created."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me now.  
> Also I might do a chapter in Jacks or Marks perspective. But that'll only be if I don't get Mark to talk alot and be incorporated into the story as much as i want him to.


	11. Felix's power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all meet the scientist and once they learn more about W.A.T.G.C Dr. Spoon gets to work on Felix trying to find one of the many cells injected into him. The others start learning and doing more things with their freaky features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of doesn't match the beginning at all because now it's going all whack, but I mean I kind of just wanted to show how fragile Cry was in the beginning and how caring Felix can be, I might redo the whole beginning because it doesn't fit anymore but ehh.
> 
>  
> 
> .......3rd fucking time saying this,,, I keep closing out off archive before uploading chapter progress....... I'm fucking done

Felix~

 

As Cry follows behind me closely as we get into the building I smile, he seemed so defenseless trying to hide like this behind me no less. As the military guy stops in the middle of one of the rooms a guy in a lab coat walks out from behind a weird object that I had no clue of what it was.

  
"Hello! And welcome to W.A.T.G.C. or where all things get created. I am Dr. Spoon." The man in the lab coat says motioning for the man in the camo suit to step aside.

  
"You must be Sean? Am I correct?" The man says looking at Jack. He nods in response but still sticks to Mark like he had walking in here.

  
"Who are your friends? Please introduce I don't wish to make you feel unwelcome." Dr. Spoon sais looking at us before back at Jack. This time Jack spoke.

  
"This is everyone that received the special cells." He said, a deafening silence following the words. Everyone had stopped working and even the military guy looked at us.

  
"Hmm you all were never supposed to meet but no matter. Please quickly come with me." The Dr. Sais starting to walk away, we all followed and the military guy stayed where he was watching us walk off until be got into an enormous blank white room. On the other side was a metal door that had a red cross above it. This must be some kind of training room. I think and I look at the man in the lab coat waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

"So Mark Fishbach and Sean, please stay in this room for a few moments while I take these guys into the med room, Felix, Cry, please the both of you follow me." The man sais starting to walk to the room with the red cross above it. I look down to Cry and realise that the doctor had just said his real name aloud, Mark probably didn't know his real neme.

  
"Its ok buddy, he was bound to learn it sometime soon anyways in this freaky add futuristic place." I say to Cry hoping that I was making him feel better not any worse. All I got from him though was a nod before he starts following after Dr. Spoon. Once we caught up with the doctor we watching him punch in a random series of numbers into a holographic keypad next to the door. Seconds later the whole metal door slid open. Cry and I walked into the place after him and the door slides back closed behind us. We wait around for a while, and watch the doctor take misilaneous things from different cupboards and drawrs. The last thing he took out was a cartridge of long metal, thin needles. Probably to take blood. I hate seeing my own blood, any blood for the matter but especially mine.

  
"Ah! Dr. Jund, please tend to Felix and take a blood sample from him while I take this tounge man to the Iodine shower." Dr. Spoon sais turning Cry to a door opposite from where I stood. I look to the man I hadn't noticed walked into the door until the doctor said anything. I was met with a tall white coated man.

  
"Goodmorning. Please take seat on any bed." Dr. Jund sais motioning his hand to a bed with what looked like paper coming only the middle of the bed. I say down on one of them and watched as the man gathered cotton swabs alcohol a bandaid and some stretchy bands, along with the stupid needle.

  
"Well, my name is Dr. Jund, you may call me that or Jund will do just fine. If you have any questions so far, ask away." Jund sais bringing all the things he had to the counter space closest to me.

  
"Are you guys going to kill us?" I ask pretty quickly wanting to know their full intention before pouring my trust into them. Jund chuckles though and shakes his head.

  
"Absolutely not, this place couldn't afford such a loss, the doctor has spent years and years studying those cells that were injected into you years ago. We don't hurt you at all unless your going to try to attack us then we would have to eliminate you." Jund justifies and I can't tell if he was actually serious or not.

  
"We're here to provide you and everyone involved with this facility resources and high tech tools, to protect you. You will be safe 24/7 if you consider this place to be your home base." Jund finishes making me sigh in relief. I watch Dr. Spoon take Cry into the room they were heading to earlier as Jund wraps a band around my bisep and coats the inside of my elbow with an alcohol absorbed cotton ball.

  
"What's an Iodine Shower?" I ask Jund know worried for Crys safety. Could anything that has to do with iodine and showering hurt Cry?

  
"The Iodine shower basically coats the body in an Iodine solution that will illuminate an area of the body purple when the skin is tested for erosion under black light." Jund sais and I look at him, not really understanding much of what he meant.

  
"So even more narrowed down, Spoon took your friend to the Iodine shower to see either you friends skin or anything else has reacted negatively with the special cells." Jund explains clearing up my understansing.

  
"And if there was something wrong?" I ask him unsure of what he could say.

  
"Well then, Spoon would stop the erosion somehow. The cells in your guys bodies have been there for quite a while so it's most unlikely that you would be eroding. You guys don't have much to worry about though. Even though worst case senario, someone dies from lack of certain blood cells, and stuff." Jund speaks shrugging his shoulders before plundginf the needle I hadn't noticed he had brought out, into my arm.

  
"So why would our skin erode and not something else like our heart or lungs?" I ask the lab coat man writing things down on a clip board.

  
"You see when the skin erodes from the causes of the cells, it's from the isotonic cell flow not circulating oxygen and water clearly through the cells of our skin. With you guys, the cells in you are like time nuclear bombs. So if one of your cells were to be damaged then it would kill off a bunch of normal cells around it until it hits another special cell, that goes on like a chain reaction. Then eventually if that hasn't stoped your skin will start slowly eroding." Jund sais, finally starting to pull the needle and the needle tube from my arm that was now filled with blood.

  
"Last thing I have to do is take you night and weight down along with some other minor stuff then you can go watch your friend get iodine showered." Jund sais, clicking his own over and over until we get to a scale where he writes down numbers then to a height identifier on the wall. He took my temperature and my heart beat, then we were off to the next room. As we walked in we saw Cry in his black boxer briefs in the middle of this closed off glass box that had red tape on the ceiling of the contraption. We apparently got here just in time to watch as the Iodine was sprayed onto Crys slightly tanned skin.

  
"Ok keep your eyes closed Cry. We're turning on the black light. Almost done." Spoons voice was recognized as it rung out like it was said through a megaphone in the black box. Jund and I stood by the door waiting for Cry to be done. I watched in awe as Cry started turning without moving a foot, by a spinning plate underneath him. Apparently Spoon had already checked what he wanted because after he spin a few times he was being spayed down by wayet. I realize his mask was still on and I smile, so cute.

  
"Looks like your up, remove your clothing and go stand next to Spoon by that control panel." Jund sais from my side.

  
"Thanks Jund." I say and I walk over to Spoon before I take off ant of my cloths. I watch though as Crys escorted from the glass box back to us wrapped in a white towel.

  
"Ok Felix please take all you have on and set it on that bench there." Spoon said looking behind him at a wooden bench in front of a row of lockers. I shyly remove all my cloths and I can literally feel Crys eyes boring into me. My face is burning but I try to hide it from the doctor. Just as I start heading to the glass box escorted by a few people in weird suits, Jund comes back into the room to take Cry away. I sigh, now I don't have to worry about my confidence going any lower. I get into the box and I look out at everyone there they're talking between themselves or writing things down on clip boards.

"Hold your arms out. Feet shoulder width apart." Spoons voice sais coming from a speaker on the white ceiling. I do what he had said and soon I feel the thick liquid start to stick to my body as it's sprayed on, like glue being plastered on to my skin. I keep my eyes closed like Cry had and feel the floor beneath me start rotating. Though not only 20 seconds later the stuff gets washed away by warm water. It was present while it lasted but once I got out of the box cold air spread around me like ocean water. I shiver and the people place a towel around my shoulder. I flop my way back over to my cloths and Spoon is there to smile at me.

"So, your skin shows no signs of any special cell activity. Well have to look into that further, but for now you can explore the place, there's alot to see." Dr. Spoon sais taking me out of the room and turning off the lights. All the people that were wearing the weird suits had followed one another in a single file line, into a door on the side of the room i saw before Spoon shut the door.


	12. It's huge!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry And everybody find their rooms and figure out what to do next. Do they want to stay here and live as undercover super heroes or do they just want to live normal lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish editing all these chapters ya know like grammar and spelling.. sorry for dat btw. Also I like where the story is going i guess

Cry~

 

"Ok, I need to draw your blood. Please may I see your arm." Dr. Jund asked for the 3rd time. I don't want him to see. He's a total stranger. I hate hospitals and I hate doctors. They're pushy and think that just because your in their office they can disregard any sense of privacy you have. Eventually I knew I couldn't just sit there shaking my head forever if I wanted to get anywhere in this place. This sucks now he'll pity me. I sigh and put out my arm. Though I didn't exactly have any cloths to cover my body I was still trying to conceal my body with my arms and my towel. Though Jund didn't actually say anything. It make me anxious, all he did was smile and stab the needle into my arm after tying a blue band above my elbow. As he sticks the thing into my arm Felix walks in from the door i had just left with Dr. Spoon.

 

"Ah, seems as though you're almost done." Dr. Spoon sais not to anyone in particular. He sits down on another swirly chair by the counter. Felix sits down on one of the normal chairs on the other side of the room. He was bare as well with his towel only draping over one of his shoulders instead of being used to dry himself. Idiot.. He could catch a cold or the flu. Before I knew it Dr. Jund replaced the needle with a band aid and was putting the things he used away.

 

"Please stand and step onto the scale." Jund blandly remarks, observed into his task at hand with was sanitizing the needle that had been in my arm. I shrug to myself and get to the cold white peice of plastic on the floor by me against the wall. I look over at Felix for a moment and catch him looking at me. I finally register that I had my mask still on. Thankfully though, seeing as I was still in the presence of others. Even if they were pdoctors, they're probably still nosey to some extent. Dr. Jund writes a few things onto the clipboard he had before and leads me to a height thing on the wall. More writing on his clip board later and I'm walking to Felix.

 

"So since that concludes the examination please tell the 2 out there that we need to check on them. You both are free to head to the housing department. Just ask admiral Snake to lead you there. That's the guy that lead you in by the way." Dr. Spoon sais with somekind of cheezy ass smile as he swirls around a bit on the stool. Felix and I both nod at him slightly before leaving through the door we had came into first. As we walk out, Mark and Jack are talking to the guy we were greeted with. The man in the camo suit. The man was laughing or I guess Snake was laughing. I look sideways at Felix just to see whether or not he was as surprised as I was, but he wasn't. He a bright smile on his face as he looked to them. At least they weren't to scared with this whole situation. I am though, I've seen movies with scientists going crazy on their test subjects and just killing them. I don't want to die here. I look around at all the people in the big white room. All of them were people with clipboards. Thay hadn't been there before, why are they here now?

"Guys, the doc wants you guys next. Oh and by the way get ready to get naked." I hear from the side of me, followed by a familiarish laugh. Seeing as Felix's comment made the other two shyly look at the other with pink tinted cheeks. I noticed that Snake had the faintest of smiles but it went away when Jack started heading for the door. Snake didn't move at all once we were left alone.

"Uh Spoon said to ask you where the housing places are." I say looking up to the tall guy, trying to read his face. Creepily though there was practically no emotion.

"Follow me. Take your things and make sure you have all that you brought." Snake declares already walking away to some door on the left that I failed to notice earlier. Felix scrambles after him and I follow behind him. These people we just looking at us scribbling things onto paper every now and then. They remind me of robots just soaking up data.

"Hurry Cry! We're falling behind!" Felix shrieks from infrony of me, without a doubt laughing his head off. This guys crazy. Snake is literally 10 feet in front of us. Felix grabs my arm and begins walking faster to catch up to the guy. I drop my towel by accident and almost drop the rest of my stuff but I cling to those things and let Felix pull me along. Up until Snake had stopped by a light gray door labeled #32, second door into the hallway. There was only this door and 3 others in this hallway. Given, the hallway could only be at most 50 yards long, so depending on the size of what's behind these doors it would make sense. As I focus at the end of the hallway 2 more white walled halls stretch out. How big even is this place?

"You two will stay in this room the other two will be next to you on your right." Snake speaks out, his voice booming with the empty echo of the hall. I jump only slightly at his words, not expecting him to speak. So I look back at Snake.

"Your AI will do anything you want it to in regards to the room and food. As well as certain information. Simple commands are ideal." Snake finishes by heading back the way we came. I laugh as I catch Felix glaring into Snakes back. Felix starts looking at me and I watch him as he shakes his head turning around to face the door. I feel really cold and vulnerable, and Felix is ever so slowly reaching for the door. I groan and Felix laughs as the door swings open. Immediately, I see a beautiful scene displayed across a curved window like glass wall. It was showing bright glowing stars, with a circular moon shining into the room. Dim lights that glow a warm color emmit from lamps placed on small dark wooden tables in the corners. The walls are a dark tan colour making the whole stary sky wall glow brighter. Though i fail to see 2 beds or any bed for the matter.

"Where's the beds?" Felix asks aloud, I look around once more to make sure I'm not completely stupid or blind. In this jiant add room, there was no bed. Though a deep buzzing came from the right side of the room before a kind sized bed was sliding out of the wall. One with black covers and pillows. A clicking sound frightened me further and the bed stopped moving. The giant star wall illuminated the sheets and the room along with the lamps. This was actually pretty cool, a futuristic kinda cool.

"What about a bathroom?" Felix asks aloud once again. Proving that this room was responding to his words. A section of the wall all the way across the room from the bed was pushed from the wall. I walked to the tan slab now pushed out. I look inside and see a tan tiled bathroom the size of my old living room alone. I walk in and see a huge tub with what I assumed to be jets, and a square shower in the farthest corner. The fucking walls of this place show a sea reef with fish and the like. Walking farther into the room the cold tile starts warming up. I pause just for a moment. Is it really getting warmer?

"Felix! Come here I can't tell in this is real!" I yell louder than I meant to but that was necessary in the moment. Felix comes jogging into the space. His jaw drops and he swirls around looking at the walls and everything in here.

"This is amazing!" Felix sais coming closer. He tells when he reaches the point where the floor warmed for me. I laugh and Felix looks down.

"This is amazing!" Felix repeats going closer to the giant shower in the corner. He steps into it and puts his arms out, spinning around.

"This is the biggest shower I've ever seen dude!" Felix gets out and sits down in the tub with his legs crossed.

"What other places could there be?" I ask myself but saying this makes Felix scramble out of the tub and into the main room again. I follow and Felix stands in the middle of the room in front of the stars from my view.

"What do I say cry?" Felix says looking straight at me. I pause all thoughts and just look at him. The screen behind him looked so real and he was just looking to me still half naked. I could've bled through my nose just now if Felix hadn't walked to me slightly and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Uh idk, like open all rooms or something." I suggest shrugging my shoulders and avoiding looking into Felix's eyes. Felix looks up and around before looking back to me.

"Open all rooms." Felix says firmly and loudly. And with that the future surpassed society. The wall was pushed out next to the bed between the wall of the door and where the bed came from. Same for a space next to the star screen, as well as for a corner of the screen opening as well. Then lastly a room next to the bathroom opens. But it wasn't like the others this opened by the wall sliding up and hiding it's self. Felix and I catch the same drift and walk to the room. As we got to it, both of us were awestricken. It was a freaking theater room with multiple screens making up a large one. A small cubbie hole by the screens revealed keyboards and headphones. Along with contolers and mouse's and remotes all on some kind of display rack that hadn't been pulled out. 3 low couches made a u shape in the center of the room facing the screens. I walk over to them and sit down on the comfy black cushions. A button was on the back of the couch and I push it. The whole thing moved backwards and from the floor rose a black square slab that for the middle of the couches. The walls didn't show something cool but they're a dark red color. Lights in the ceiling lit the room and I see Felix checking out the remotes and such. He pulls out a rack and it extends about an arms length. It held speakers remotes of all kinds and headphones, pretty much anything you'd need for gaming or watching movies. Felix turns and grins from ear to ear. He runs and jumps onto the couch, making me sink into him. He laughs and so do i and he scoots away to give me some space. The fact that were still both in our underwear rises heat to my face. I get up and move to leave. Remembering I kind of just dropped everything I had by the door. My arm is pulled suddenly and I see Felix leeched to me. His free arm on the table and his knees spread and planted into the couch.

"Yeah?" I question Felix feeling his hand release his grip on my arm a bit more.

"Where are you going?" He asks me, looking up at me with puppy like blue eyes. I chew my lip and shake my head. Felix's chest is practically shining in this room, his shoulderblades so intense and his lower back dipping, popping his ass away from me. His stomach finally being revealed as he lets me go and sat back.

"Do you want to look at other rooms?" I say quietly but because this place was still so empty it was loud enough for Felix to hear. He nods his head and hops off the couch dragging me with him. Now his barely clothed ass bounced in front of me as he walked. I look away and try to be a good friend, who doesn't look at their friends perfect cheeks. We go to check the room that opened by the bed but it was just an empty walk in closet. Felix drags me to the room that opened on the other side of the bed. We walk around and into the room. The place was a kitchen with amazing black obsidian polished counter tops and black painted wooden cupboards. The fridge was only chest high but wide. The microwave and the oven was installed into the walls. This place was small but I figure because the AI or whatever mentioned by Snake would do the food thing for us. Felix went back out and headed for the bed, once he sat down I stopped. We still have to look at the one on the screen.

"There's still another one." I point out to Felix but he looks more confused then he should. I smile and head for the place. Now that I see it up close it's probably hidden by the screen picture. Felix follows me hastily and stops behind me. I look in and just as I had I pulled my head back out. What the fuck was that... that's embarrassing and weird... I think to myself. I finally register though that Felix was behind me trying to see what was In the room. It wasn't actually a big room and I don't think it was meant to be noticed easily. I hold Felix back and mumble to the AI something or really anything for it to close the door. Though unfortunately Felix manages to put a hand under my mask and over my mouth. He pulls me out of his was keeping me close to his chest as he peeks in as well.

"Oh my god." Felix semi says aloud. I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm just so embarrassed foe this place. Why do they have this room at all. Felix let's me go and I back away from the room while he goes in further. I go closer after a few more seconds of nothing said by Felix from inside the room. I poke my head in and see Felix looking around at all the very kinky tools and toys hung around on the walls and outfits, made for all genders that revealed a bit too much hung up on hangers on a pole. Felix spins to look at me. His face is red but he's got a shit eating grin on his face.

"We should totally wear these sometime." Felix sais swooshing his hand across a series of cloths on the rack. I cover my face with my hands and laugh loudly.

"I think I'll have to pass." I say peeling myself away from the room. Only followed by Felix leaning out of the room looking at me half naked and smiling.

"Oh what. You think id look ugly in a sexy costume?" Felix asks blandly making me stutter a bit.

"N-no! That's not what I meant. i-i mean i wouldn't look good you might. But I'm not sayin i want to see you in one. I mean...." I cut myself off not wanting to speak anymore. Felix looks down with a small grin and warmed cheeks. I turn and walk away from him. No longer able to handle this. I bounce onto the bed and lay down before having a shy thought.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." I say as i pick up the pair of cloths I had on earlier and head for the bathroom. Shit, how do I close the door? I poke at it a little and nothing happens. Felix better not come in here. I pull of my boxers and my mask setting them on the toilet seat and step into the tiled shower. The door closes on it's own and actually shows a screen. One that had water rushing down it like rain pouring onto a window. I smile, I actually like rain, so much so, I would rather it rain every day than have any sun at all. I turn on the water feeling the warmth pound my back. A small egg shaped hole in the tile wall pops out a small hotel bottle of shampoo. I laugh and squeeze a little bit into my hand afterwards putting it back and watching it be taken back into somewhere. I scrub the shampoo into my scalp delicately and sigh as the water rushes down my skin. I submerge myself under the water and wash out the shampoo. Suddenly I hear Felix, actually his laughter and he's inside the bathroom.

"Geez can't even take a shower in peace." I say over the loud water.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry it's just I really look ridiculous in this get up." I swallow my words and freeze. Did he really put on a suit. He wouldn't do that. We just got here..right? I move to the door and push it open a little bit. Felix is standing there with his back to me, looking in the mirror sideways. I look down and see a pair of leather black skin tight booty shorts on him. I pull my head back into the door not actually closing it yet.

"Felix what are you wearing?" I say from inside the small enclosure.

"Hey at least I'm wearing something." I hear, the next thing I know Felix appears right in front of me. I squeal and turn away from him to hide my junk.

"Feeellix! I'm just trying to shower man." I say whining. I don't get an answer so I look back at him slightly, catching his eyes staring at my bum. Great this is humiliating. I'm not nearly as good looking as Felix and now he's just staring at me.

"Ok, ok. Big deal I'm showing please can I just continue?" I ask him just wanting to have the weird remnant feeling of iodine clearing from me.

"By all means." Felix says looking up at me with a sly grin. I groan and pick up the conditioner that replaced the shampoo. I put it back once I squeezed some on my hand. I keep my back to him nervously trying to clean my hair without his prying vicious eyes catching sight of my goods. I sit there for a moment hugging my own chest before checking if he was still there. He was, and he's just leaning against the frame in those plain black shiny shorts I shake my head and free my hair of the conditioner.

"If your just going to sit there can you talk or something?" I ask him, oddly not uncomfortable enough to make him stop looking at me.

"What should I say? That your sexy? That your body is beautiful? That your the hottest stranger I've ever met?" I notice his hands start to pull his shorts down as I look back. He keeps talking whilst doing so.

"That your eyes are enchanting? That your ass is cute?" Now he grabs my ass with 2 hands. I'm not going to even dare look back. His hands squeeze and I find myself moaning to this, just trying to keep my self hidden. Felix bends me over by putting his hands on my hips and pushing his thumbs into my back. I whimper by accident and lean against the wall.

"That you shoulders compliment you hips? That your whining turns me on?" Felix coarsely says into my ear. I hear the shower door close and Felix runs a single hand up my thigh from behind me. Fuck, Felix is brutal. This is practically torture. I try to keep my legs crossed and away from Felix but with his hands again gripping my back end it gets harder to do.

"That I want to see you? That I want to pound into you mercilicely?" Felix's voice goes deeper and I feel him kiss my neck. Though I get the idea to just push back a little bit to feel him right there. So as I squint my eyes and bite my lip, I push my ass backwards and into Felix. I moan as I feel Felix's dick inbetween my ass. Felix moans as well gripping onto my hip with one hand and the other just above my hand on the shower wall. Felix pushes up against me and I moan, again another unmanly sound comes from my mouth.

"That you have the most genuine personality? That you mean the world to me already?" Felix sais to my ear now out of breath slightly. I push back hard into him. I feel his hips buck forward and I moan again. Quickly I feel Felix wrap his hands around me and onto my stomach.

"That your skin is so soft? That I feel like your meant to rest in my arms?" Felix says into my ear huskily. He flips me over and I watch my back as our hips push together from Felix pulling me to him. I groan and lean my back against the wall and tangle my hands into Felix's hair. Felix slides me up the wall and holds me there pushing his lips onto mine. I decide to wrap my legs around him. I kiss Felix back delicately while his hands roam from my butt up my back and down again. I moan as Felix moved his mouth from my lips to my collar bone biting and sucking the area. I could announce my love for Felix to the whole world right now. My mind is overflowing with pleasure filled thoughts and extacy.

"Felix, j-just p-p-please!" I scream to him pushing my hips into his abdomen. He moans and lowers me only a little.

"Your sure?" Felix asks me out of breath and hair being pasted to his forehead by the water. I groan and nod my head.

"Yes! Felix!" By that he lowers me onto him and his dick pushes into me. I scream from the pain and moan at the same time from how great it feels. Once I'm lowered all the way down Felix yells out and groans from deep in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other fandom i like, would be gumlee and septiplier, a little bit of destiel


	13. Oh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hears loud arousing noises from the bedroom. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about mixing some shit around.

Felix~

 

Crys taking a nap on the bed, halfway naked. It was funny and cute sure but not at all funny when his croch is bulging through his hip tight boxers. It's hard trying to ignore the small human half undressed while I put all of our cloths in the closet on the hangers just aching to stare at him from the angle I could see in the closet. I was starting to get creepy. I walk to my bag and pull out a speaker so I can listen to music in the shower that I might as well take. Even though I'm pretty sure there's some kind of Bluetooth system for the bath room you could connect your phone to I don't want to figure it all out right now. I don't even know if this whole thing will be permanent. I head to the bathroom and leave open the door knowing Cry won't head in here anytime soon. I walk into the white tiled room and thank the people here for making the floor heated. I'm cold and the floor is slowly warming me up but the shower will make me hotter. I smirk at my own comment and grab a towel from the small closet that i couldn't find right away. The stained glass surrounding the giant square shower seemed to move like rain drops falling down the cold clear material. How much does it cost to run this place? This room alone would be worth more than me. I rid my body of my boxers and put the towel on the rack ready for my use in a bit. The shower tiles are cold unlike the tile outside the shower. I turn on the shower quickly, to warmup my body. Other things could warm me up too. My subconscious reminds me, making me actually think of all the random things that would warm me up. Cry comes to mind. I could hold him and we would both be warm. I bite my cheek and try to keep my self going any farther than just the two of us snuggling. Where is the stupid shampoo? As I look around I hear a noise. It came from the other room. I grab my phone from the little ledge and pause the music I had just barely started to play. I must be fucking going crazy. It was really loud but what was It? The same noise is made again but for reasons unknown my little friend south of the bellybutton, twitches. I open the shower door and put my head out into the colder atmosphere. "Mmm, Felix!" Those were Crys noises. I realize this and close the shower door. I didn't need to go out there. My dick on the other hand wants it more than I do. Fuck now this is problem to deal with as well. As more moans sound into the bathroom, trying to look for shampoo becomes top priority, trying to stop any thoughts. Finally i find the shampoo inside a little indent in the wall. That opened when my hand moved across it. "Feeeliiix." It's like Cry is literally calling out to me. Unfortunately now I'm hard and aching. His moans don't stop all through my shower. Once I finish washing out the conditioner and cleaning myself, i wrap the towel around my waist quickly and hop out of the glass enclosure. I drag my phone and my speaker that I hadn't used anyways, with me. Exiting the bathroom I look to Cry on the other side of the room on the bed. A series of whimpers come from him. This making my hard on, hard all over again. I walk closer to him and admire the sight. He was gleaming with sweat and his mask was half way on his face. Onto his lower body, his boxers didn't do anything to hide the boner he had made himself. What do I do? Do I wake him up or what? I try to shake him a little but as if every part of his skin was 10x more sensative he moans every time I try to touch him. No doubt this was sexy, but what if someone came in here and saw hum like this? "Lock the main door." I say aloud to the room, followed with a clicking sound coming from the door. Well that's solved but now I have to actually get him awake. All the while ignore my own raging boner. I step closer to the bed and grab Crys shoulders. Shaking him a bit he finally opens his eyes, but this solves no problem at all. He moans again, squirting his eyes as he reaches his arms around my back. I'm trapped. I crawl onto the bed and try to get him to wake up fully but when I accidently palm him to the privates, from him pulling me down and me trying to keep myself up. "GOD. Felix do that again!" Cry sais but I can't do as he wants. It's too soon for this kind of activity to happen. "Cry wake up!" I yell to him almost completely suffocated by the pillow next to his head. His movements seize momentarily and his grip loosens, allowing me to sit back up. His arms fall to around my neck and his eyes open. Well the eye that I could see was opening and his perfect lips were parted. I pull away his mask, needing to know he was actually waking up this time. I smile down at him once he shows signs of consciousness. His eyes roam my face. His arms start pulling me down closer to him. His pulling stops once we are centimeters away from our lips touching. This was ok for now, it's just a kiss. I connect our lips and cup a hand over his cheek. This turns to a make out session, then to a grind session. I pull Cry into me as I roll over him. He straddles me hips and the once boner had come back. My guess, Cry notices it and leans down to kiss me once again, though this time pushing his hips down and into mine. Cry is so sexy. Why couldn't I have met him a long time ago? Fuck! This can't happen, not yet, not right now. "Cry, stop for a second." I say with his lips pecking mine nineteen words. Cry does stop and looks to me with half lidded eyes and a small smile. "Not yet. We're not ready." I say pushing my forehead to his. "Ok." That was all he answered and leans down not to kiss me but to stick his face into my neck. His arms travel under me and his straddling position doesn't change. Cuddling? I'm ok with cuddling but right now I still have a painful hard on. "Cry? Can I get up?" I ask him quietly into his ear. "No." He answered me back not moving an inch. I sigh and Cry pulls his head up again. Now looking sleepy again. "Why?" He pouts his lips at me. "I'm pretty much naked and I have a friend who needs attention down there." I say honestly, just wanting to rid myself of the pain. Without another sound Cry starts moving his way backwards. Once his hands grip my hips and he's sitting on his legs inbetween mine, I get what he's doing. "N-no Cry it's ok I can do it myself." I say feeling the heat enter my cheeks. "I caused this.. I can fix it." Cry sais making my heart melt and beat faster at the same time. He could be cute, sleepy, sexy and kind at the same fucking time. I sit up and look to him. The only thing covering me was the very loose towel now. Even if I did refuse all he'd have to do it pull off the towel. "I don't know, you have a problem of your own too." I declair pointing to his hard on. He shrugged and actually starts planing himself. I gasp and watch sinfully as Cry rubbed his palm in small circles over himself. Suddenly Cry pulls the towel away from me. Revealing everything. "You shave?" Cry asks with a small smirk on his face. I gulp and nod at him only causing his smile to grow. While he palms himself he grabs for my privates. I jolt as his cold hand wrap around my shaft. "Please. Don't let it get farther than this yet." I airily say looking to Cry hoping he'd agree. He doesnt say anything but instead leans down and kitten licks the tip. I grip the sheets and Cry smiles, looking to me just for a second before traveling his tounge in between my slit. Fuck. He's good at this. Surprising me greatly, Cry puts me in his mouth and sucks at the tip. That was sadly enough for me and I warn Cry. "C-Cry I'm about to cum!" I yell to him but he doesn't move away instead he swirls his tounge around me, coaxing me to shoot my seed. I finally release and Cry is having it all shoot into his mouth I moan and grip his brunette hair. After I finish Cry swallows every drop besides what has manages to slide down the side of his mouth. He sat there looking at me. I roughly tackle him and kiss him, tasting my own ejaculation on his lips. That's when Cry moans for himself and I feel the fabric of his boxers under me become wet. I kiss him again while he's still in the bliss of it. He kisses me back as delicately as I am. He breaks away and breaths deeply for a few seconds. He looks wide awake now and a jiant smile plastered to his face. "Your huge." He sais unexpectedly, turning my cheeks crimson. He laughs at this and I rub my ass to his crotch. "I bet your big too." I say laughing a bit as Cry blushed. "Don't go doin that or else imma get one again. I smile and get off of Cry, being sure to sneak my towel around my waist again. "Do you want to go explore this place with me in a bit?" I say to Cry not being able to look him in the eye after this activity. "Yeah sounds fun." Cry sais genuinely gleeful. This small human will be the end of me.


	14. EXPLR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry and Felix are closer than ever. So they'll explore the depths of the WATGC, how far will they get to learning about the place? They'll learn and explore all the more with Mark and Jack, who have caught onto their sudden closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a shit writer

Cry~

 

Felix and I got dressed. Separately, because i could not handle even seeing him undressed again. I didn't know what I was doing but at the same time I knew I wanted to do it. It's a like a middle school hookup. You ask your crush out, you think you love them immediately and you go on for a few months believing your in love. I don't know about the whole only a few months thing but that about sums up how Felix and I are going. I don't see it as a bad thing but obviously Felix wants to go a little slower. I don't mind the pace but as long as I can be something more to him then a friend right now, I have some hope. Speaking of him, he comes walking out of the closet fully dressed in a pair of black joggers and a grey plain shirt. His hair was still all over the place though. I smiled at him as he made his way over to the bathroom. I pulled on a little bit ago a blue sweater and a black pair of skinny jeans. I never do anything with my hair besides comb my fingers through it and pull on my mask. After my shoes are pulled on Felix comes out all ready. I jump off the tallish bed and zoom to the door. Felix follows and as I look back he's got a small smile on his face.

"So what way first?" I ask as we get out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well let's see if Jack and Mark are in the room yet. See if they want to walk around too." Felix speaks striding to the door bout 50 feet away.

He knocks on the door as I get to his side. After only a few seconds, Jack opens the door with a beaming child like expression. Mark takes place behind him with a shared face.

"Guys! Have you seen your rooms yet?" Jack exclaims, opening said door wider whooshing his hand around in the air in the room.

"Yeah, we have, we were there for like an hour already. But we want to go around and see the rest of this place. Did you guys want to come, or did you want to stay in your guys room a little while longer?" Felix questions, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets as so that I notice.

"We'll just go with you now. We got alo t of time later probably to enjoy it more." Mark speaks, followed by a heart wavering smile. Jack bobs his head in agreement and I look at Felix seeing a smile of his own. So with that Felix and I wait for Jack and Mark to get shoes on and stuff so we can go. I notice how their rooms layout was exactly like ours. The only thing different was the scenery on the back wall. A bright sunset glow in a green valley with a colorful sky. It was actually quite amazing. The door shut in my face while I was trying to admire the wall, but that meant that we could see cooler things. I started running down the hall from a sudden shrill of adrenaline. To my surprise everyone starts running down the long hallway with me. I'm ahead and Jacks running up behind me. Mark and Felix are hillariously falling behind. This was a race now for sure as soon as Jack sped up and tried to pass me, to which I go faster. His powers were of no help to him right now, there's simply no tactic to running. "Eat my dust!!" Jack yells beside me, before he goes even faster and turns the corner. The one I had so graciously hoped to peer around. I follow Jack but I stop once I see that he's stopped as well. Panting and laughing we both are keeled over infront of a red door.

It turns out that Felix and Mark stopped a little bit back, they probably gave up, they're no match for our speed. When they do finally get to us they're not out of breath at all. They weren't running so that only made sense.

"Red doors are bad." Mark says laughing a bit probably thinking of some video game. Though as Jack laughed along it's obvious it's an inside joke between the two of them.

"Is it locked?" Felix points out towards the door, that we hadn't even touched yet. I shrug and step closer to the door and grip the handle turning it. It's not locked so at least we didn't run here for nothing. I swing It open all the way revealing to the others the empty dark room. Almost exactly the size of the rooms were staying in.

"Does anyone have a phone with them?" I ask while feeling around the walls and waving my arms in case the thing had a movement sensor. Though that was a mistake. Red lights started blaring in the room.

"Run!!" I yell and grab Felix by the arm laughing wildly. He's laughing with me and were followed by Mark and Jacks howling laughter as well. We don't know where were going but we stop when we get to a hall way we have never seen. All the doors here were glass and weren't as spaced out as the 4 doors in our hallway.

"Slow down babe!" This was Felix, talking to me.... he called me babe. It made my stomach flip, flutter, and turn. I blush and slow my walking pace that had been dragging Felix behind me. I look up at Felix and he's got a satisfied smile plastered on his lips. I scowl, knowing he had done that to make me blush in the first place. Well to bad for him in wearing my mask.

"Just cuz your wearing your mask doesn't mean I don't know when your flushed." Felix bends down and whispers in my ear. As of he knew that that was my escape route in my mind.

"Where are we going?" Jack speaks up, behind a few feet. I honestly didn't know, I also didn't know how to get back to the hallway we were placed in.

"We don't know, but let's just keep going and maybe we'll see some spooky stuff." Felix waved his fingers in front of Jacks face only to have them brutally smacked away. I laugh at him and find him glaring at me as he shakes off his hand.

"Watever, let's just keep walking." Felix says purposely in a grumpy tone, walking in front of the three of us. We all follow and soon Felix's little hissy fit ends and he falls back next to me again. I love how easy it is for me to just smile whenever he's by me. It's really comforting, like I've been birthed after 17 years of darkness. Huh, speaking of age I dont know how old Felix actually is.

"Felix, how old are you?" I ask him glancing up at him briefly. I laugh though as he slaps his chest and holds his hand there.

"Your not supposed to ask a woman her age, you uncultured swine." Felix says sarcastically, throwing me into an uncontrollable laughter. Jack and Mark laugh along.

"Yeah it's also rude to wave your hands in front of someone's eyes?" Jack adds after laughing loudly. From this he gained a growl and a rough smile.

"Seriously though, I don't know, in fact I don't know Marks age ether." I say walking on with my hands fiddling together in my jacket pocket.

"I Just turned 20, and I'm pretty sure Mark is, 21?" Felix sais almost in a guessing tone. To this Mark nods and smiles at me. I didn't know Felix was like, 3 years older than me.. but Mark and Jack are only 1 year apart. Damn that means im the youngest freaking person here.

"How old are you? 19? 20?" Felix asks leaning his shoulder to the side nudging me.

"I'm seventeen." I say quickly seemingly taking Felix by surprise. I'm pretty sure if Felix had a drink he'd spit out whatever he was drinking.

"Seriously?" Felix asks stopped in the middle of the hallway looking down at me. This was the reaction I didn't want. If he had shrugged it off I'd have been more ok with telling him.

"Yeah, but I mean I'm almost 18." I say in my own defense looking up at him. If he could see my face he'd see the uncomfort but I don't want to take off my mask right now cuz I don't know what reaction my face is having to my emotions.

"When's your birthday?" He sais almost like it was the most important thing any human could learn about me.

"In a week, exactly." I answer, looking to Jack and Mark looking for their expressions. Mark looked surprised too but Jack already knows how old i am and he's got a stupid curve to his lips.

"We are going to celebrate your adult hood because you haven't experienced it yet like I thought you had." Felix said,maybe even a bit of anger in his voice but besides that, I think he was being serious with the whole celebrating thing.

"No, that's ok, I don't want to do anything special for it. I just want to hang around maybe get a new game to play." I tell them and continue walking with everyone following suit.

"Well why not just let us all get you a gift?" Mark comments, and I look back to him seeing only one of his brows raised. The skill made me envious for some reason and I shrug.

I really don't want anything, you guys just gotta play games with me and I'll be as happy as I can be." I say looking to the lot of em smiling behind my mask.

"Ok well, I'm still getting you something." Felix sais, showing a kind expression my way. The simple statement crippled my heart and made me smile involuntarily. I've never celebrated any of my birthdays, never got any gifts or anything, so I guess friends give you that special thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just love architecture.


	15. Exploration continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe getting caught wasn't such a bad thing because Felix and Cry have no idea where they're going or where they are but that's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooodddmmoring, or good afternooooon.

Felix~

 

Could I get in trouble for being this close to Cry before he's an adult? Surely because this place put us in a room together they don't think it's that harmful. Shouldn't he still be in high school? I mean, I don't think he's dropped out or something, he could just have finished high school by 17..

"Felix, come and look at this!" Cry yells, standing in front of one of the glass windows of a room. I walk over to him, peering to to the glass aswell. In the room was an almost scary vacancy, nothing in there besides a bed with chains attached to the wall in the corner.

"What so you think they would use this room for?" Cry speaks asking me, as if I would actually know. For starters I didn't even know this place exsisted 3 hours ago.

"I don't know, aliens maybe." I say making the others chuckle at the thought, but in all reality, for all we know this place could already have small alien creatures.

"Then let's go look for aliens instead, maybe see a spaceship." Jack exclaims, walking down the hallway further. We all follow of course but the reputation of the rooms with only a window and a bed leave your mind to think. What would thay actually need these rooms for? Criminals? Science experiments gone wrong? There's just so much that the four of us don't even know about this place. Its Like a duplicate of area 51 or something.

"Hey Jack, do you trust this place?" I ask him, he's standing by my side while he watches Mark look into all the windows.

"Not in the slightest, first we were put a gun point by a man, that turns out to be pretty cool but, next we were soaked in chemicals, then our blood was taken. If these guys knew what they were doing, don't you think the people in charge would be, I dont, more mature?" Jack concludes with his question leaving me to wonder. I didn't really think of Dr. Spoon as immature, probably more creepy. Also Jund seemed normal, just an average happy go lucky doctor.

"Well, besides that we don't know probably a quarter there is to know about this place. Like they could be plotting against us and we wouldn't know." I say back to Jack now seemingly thinking about the topic more.

"No I don't think they would do that. They did give us the cells, for a reason unknown, but if they wanted to plot against us they would do it with poor second thought. For one, I can read their minds aswell, so they probably have no intention of any such plotting. There's also Jund by the way. He was willing to tell us anything we wanted to know. I don't think he'd refuse any information, so we could just ask him." Jack speaks making perfect sense i havent thought of. To think that all I could ask him was if we were safe. Looking back up from the ground, I see Cry and Mark laughing about god knows what.

"Next on the to do list is to get your special cell fired up in your body. Then we could do training or something like that." Jack assured, speeding up to stand behind the others and I do the same. Finally after seeing the same thing for almost 10 minuets the hall splits and we could go 1 of two directions, left or right. No splitting up unless at least 2 of us have phones. I do, I don't know who else.

"Do you guys want to split up? Does anyone else have a phone?" I ask and stand there as everyone looks to me before checking their pockets.

"Crap I forgot mine!" Cry whines, frowning. I smile faintly not needing him to see my happiness coming from his misfortune.

"Merk, and I have our phones so we could take a direction." Jack says already heading down the left side with Mark. I shrug and Cry follows me in taking the right.

"So, what do you think we'll find? Monsters? Zombies? Both?" Cry sais cackling afterwards. I shake my head at him and shrug my shoulders.

"Idk, well probably end up at a main area cuz we've almost gone in a circle." I say to Cry making him hushed for a brief moment. I grab his hand during this and pretend that it's no big deal, when for sure I know Cry was blushing from the simple action.

"How big could this place be?" He meekly asks, like a scared child in the dark. To me this place was huge and it seemed to have no end.

"I have no idea but if this was the top floor, imagine how many more floors there are beneath us." I say, making the whole infinate room ordeal sound alot less intimidating.

"Ok but there could be alo t of thigs wrong with this place with that much room. Like some kind of sciency desease could come flowing up from below us and we would be like defenseless." Crys voice is heard and I imagine him to be pouting. I stop us both and look down the little human looking up at me in return.

"If you think about the unfortunate things too much, how will you be able to see all the amazing things around here?" I speak quietly, almost in a whisper. I know I was skeptically mere minuets ago, so I note in my mind to listen to myself. I grab onto Crys neck, below his ears, I smile directly at his mask.

"Don't be afraid yet, not until we've seen all this place is. I'm a little skeptical myself so please enjoy this with me?" I say to my mystery man, to his beloved mask. This moment lasted forever until Cry peels his mask off so quickly and jumps into me I barely see his bright blue glowing eyes, before he smashes his lips into mine. I smile and move my lips against his. I hold onto him and keep him against my chest and off the ground. Was this simply passion? Or lust? I don't know but if this comes as a bonus to getting to know Cry I will take it. I lower his feet back to the ground and lean down, just to linger the kiss for a little while longer. I remove my hands from Crys lower back and pull away from his lips. I open my eyes again to see Cry, and his smexy face uncovered still. His smile aiming back at me floats my stomach.

"Let's go Felix." Cry says snatching my hand and yanking me down the hallway. Till now my heart has never pound against my chest as viciously as it does in this moment. Why? Why do I have such a strong want, no need for Cry? It made absolutely no sense. To think that a freaking coffee shop down the street could be the ultimate 'first glance' destination. Cry never ceases to amaze me with nothing but himself. Whatever life he's lived, is the life I want to learn about. No matter what.

"Felix!" I'm taken from my thoughts by Crys loud voice. I blink away the clouding thoughts in front of my eyes and stare at Cry.

"Yeah?" I say, throwing Cry into a river of laughter.

"Dude, I've been trying to get you to come back into reality for some time now. We stopped in front of this door." Cry says, smiling, his forsaken mask not covering his amazingness yet. I reach for the door handle and push it open. It's just another dark room, most likely to have the same result as the other door we tried to go into. I'm about to close it again, but I stop as I hear Jack's voice echo in the room. A brief look backwards and Cry is putting his white mask back on. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" The Irish accent rings out in the room making me walk in. Cry stays in the doorway as I venture in further. Suddenly the blinding lights turn on and I see Jack on the other side of me. 

"Felix! Help!" I spin around as fast as fucking possible and see Cry, being taken by 2 men in black suits. I try to get to him but the door slams closed once I get back to it.

"Cry! You'll be Ok!" I yell trying to get my voice to get past the door. I smash my palm on the door over and over again. Through my yelling I hadn't heard Jack the same thing happened for him. Mark was no where in sight and Jack was yelling to the door. I stop my panic and look around. Above us, there are windows running the ceiling and the walls. What the fuck is going on. Slowly I walk over to Jack, where he's leaning against the door with his head in his arm.

"Jack, do you have any clue what's going on?" I ask him wearily, keeping my voice low and avoiding the windows.

"No! I don't fookin know what the hell is happenin. Why the fuck did they take Mark where did they take him!" He yells, his voice echoing again. I look around once more and take in the surroundings. The floor is white tile, the walls are padded with cushion, the ceiling is plain white like the floor. I see know that the windows aren't windows, they're mirrors with our reflections facing us from above. Jack turns around and his eyes are red with a few years in them.

"We should not have come here." Jack says, looking around the room as well. From the ceiling a clicking noise was made. We both snap our heads to the noise and along with it a circle starts lowering. We watch and we realize above the circle, Mark and Jack are tied to a metal pole. I gasp and watch as the 2 are lowered farther and bruttaly stoped about 30 feet off the ground, now that I take into perspective the room is about 50 feet high and 100 feet wide on each side.

"Cry! Cry are you ok?" I yell up to him moving closer to them. Wanting to cry unirionically.

"Mark! Oh my god Mark!" Jack screams running over to them. I notice Crys mask still on and tears running down the edge of his jaw line and over the duck tape keeping his mouth closed. Mark had more of a worried and troubled expression. He's groaning and his screaming is muffled by a similar piece of duck tape. Suddenly a loud annoying ring came from everywhere.

"Jack, Felix. You were both wrong to come here, now you have to live with the doom of your beloved friends." It was Dr. Spoons voice over an inter com. From below Mark and Cry sharp white spikes rise from the ground and around that a series of terrifying gadgets lay in the way surrounding the 2 that now seemed hopeless to save.

"Felix, stay over there, it feels like if we go any closer they'll start dropping." Jack says panic in his voice subsideing.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do!" I yell, back to him covering my mouth with my hands trying not to be the one to cry in this situation when I'm supposed to be helping.

"I'm just going to try to remove the tape from their mouths with my power, but I don't know if it'll work because I can't get into anyone's mind." Jack speaks his brows furrowing and his green hair being swooshed back by his hand. I look back up to Cry and he catches my eyes as well. He nods. Strangely enough he nods slightly. What! Why? I look around me and up at the mirrors and see when I focus more into the glass, I see Dr. Spoon and a few other people behind him. I quickly look away and pretend to search further. Though now I look back up to Cry and see him crying again. I grab Jack by the shoulder and look him in the eyes. I point at him then at my temple and he gets the idea.

"Felix, what's wrong? Besides everything." Jack says the familiar echo in my brain of him talking.

"In the mirrors ones a double sided glass, Spoon is in one of them with a few others, Cry nodded at me but after I looked away he was crying again." I reply explaining the whole ordeal and my own confusion as well. I watch Jack discretely look into the mirrors and stopping at one momentarily.

"Thank god. This is a test, a simulation." Jack says sighing aloud and looking back to the two.

"Does that mean they're real or like holograms?" I ask, slightly still unsure of Jacks information.

"They are real and I'm assuming that this is actually a timed test to keep them out of harm. So just because this is a test I'm pretty sure they van still get hurt." Jack answers moving, walking closer to the obstacles. I follow him and look up at the guys. Now that I realize, their hands are bound by some kind of glowing ring. Maybe to sterilize their powers for the test.

"So what's game plan?" I say in my mind and stop beside Jack looking up at the two as well.

"Felix you have to get under them, directly next to the spikes. There you have space to jump and get up to them, I have to stay right here. There's a pressure plate just after the fire rings. It's big enough to not be avoided. So if both of us step on it were doomed and Cry and Mark with get hurt, so on the count of three run." I look to pressure plate in front of the rings and see what he's talking about.

"3" I visually imagine myself jumping around the swinging chains first, then dodging the spikes coming from walls protruding from the ground.

"2" From there I have to crawl over what I assume to be 100s of land mines. And stay low enough not to hit the fire on the wires. After that I have to summer Sault through one of the fire rings.

"1" This was it and I know I can do it!

"Go!" I sprint quickly doing what I had described first, my head is nearly struck by the silver swinging chains, and going further, walls with just enough space for me to squeeze through scratch my arm just as I get out of the trap. I get down on my knees and stay low. I stop I can't fit through well. God this shit is so scary. Instead of crawling I get into a push up position and start moving on my toes and hands. It's not very easy considering I have always sucked in physical education. But I get through it just barely managing not to singe my back at all or burning off my hair, as well as just full out blowing myself up. I stand after safely getting out of the low obstacle. I scream as an unseen blade comes up from the ground, nearly cutting my foot in half. I take a deep breath and watch as the blade travels down to the fire rings. Unfortunately even more pop up and slide from me to the rings. I wait and time them before jumping over the ones coming to me and running for the rings. I jump with my hands first and make my way through the flaming metal. As I'm heading through it time stops and the flames of fire skate across my sight in a taunting line. I squeeze my eyes shut and stick to landing. Ones I'm through I look back at Jack to see him watching me. I can't see his face in detail from here but I know he's just watching. Speaking of I know Spoon is watching too. I shake of the moment and jump as high as I possibly can catching my finger tips on the very edge of the cold tiled circle. I reach my other hand up and grab the edge as well. Using what little muscle I have i pull myself up barely grabbing on to the pole holding the whole circle in place, pulling myself up now securely.

"Cry, Mark! You both all right?" I ask, still playing along to the facade of us in the simulation. As I look to Cry his tears are practically flowing out of his head and I look to make seeing the same thing. I disregard that and look to their hands. Their hands were bound by metal rings, that had a blue stripe down the center of them only one of them were on each person.

"Be careful Felix. You don't want to blow up your friends hands off do you?" The inter com of Spoon comes on once again.


	16. No more tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Felix get Cry and Mark out of this super crappy situation? What will Felix do to Spoon for not telling him there would be a certain simulation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really fucking irritating spacing problems, I don't know how to fix them >_<

Cry~

 

At first, this whole thing was real to me and it scared the flying crap out of me. The men let me go after the door had slammed closed on Felix. I tried to get back into the room. The people in the suits, turn out to be Jund and Snake. They take off their suit hoods after I scream for Felix's help.

  
"Cry, it's ok, this is all a test just to see if Felix's power cell can be activated with emotion and certain activity. Come on we have to hurry and get you guys alp set up for the test." Jund sais begining to pull along with him and snake to a weird elivator that wasn't visible, well not without a key that would push it out from the wall.

  
"So, right now, Felix thinks that your going to be taken away but were going to tie you and Mark up to a space that will lower into the room. Though you guys are actually in danger if the two of them try to go after you at once. This is believed to not actually happen though. You just have to stand there and try to keep from showing any sign that this would be a trap. You guys can't help them or else we don't think it will actually trigger what Felix needs to awaken his cell." Jund starts speaking again as we travel up maybe a floor or two if we were in a normal building. Once the portable room stops, Jund and Snake start walking quickly down a curved hallway with windows looking down at Felix and Jack. I pause to look down at them but Jund pulls my arm and drags me on. Jack was still by the door leaning against it. I frown at the sad thought and follow close to Jund. I'm actually afraid of heights so looking down from this height is kind of terrifying. Up one flight of stairs and finally we meet up with Mark and he's smiling. Why would he smile at such a troubling situation.

  
"Hey Cry, you alright?" Mark asks me once we get back to back on some kind of pole in the middle of the empty room.

  
"I'm fine, why are you alright?" I ask him feeling kind of sour towards him.

  
"Cuz he's going to find out as soon as Felix starts coming for us. Or sooner depending on them." Mark ends, looking away from me. I sigh and take a deep breath. This was scary all on it's own I don't want to be hung from the ceiling on anything, especially not on a small freaking circle. I shreick momentarily as a peice of grey duct tape is plastered onto my face. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but as soon as some kind of metal ring was strapped to my wrists and to the pole I start to freak out. I hear the same thing come from Marks side.

  
"Ok, you'll be ok, just trust your friends." Jund sais a sympathetic expression showing on his features. I look away from him and down at the ground. The two men back away from us and Snake pulls a weird lever down that I didn't see. I grab onto the pole behind me as tight as possible and squeeze my eyes shut. After opening them briefly, I start to cry. I guess this works out perfectly, because one would probably cry if this were a real situation. But im crying because i have never been about 20 feet above ground on a circle in my entire life with nothing but hard ground beneath me. The thing were literally attached to me jolts to a stop and I jolt with it feeling my stomach practically inch closer to my toes.

"Cry! Cry are you ok?" Felix yells from a little ways off. I want to answer but obviously that wasn't an option right now.

  
"Mark! Oh my god Mark!" Jack yells up to him from next to Felix. I could only hope that Mark at least felt a little bit saddened by the cracking in Jacks voice.

"Jack, Felix. You were both wrong to come here, now you have to live with the doom of your beloved friends." This was probably spoons voice coming from and inter com. It was loud and I wanted to close my ears. The two of them start talking and I watch them, soon though I get an idea, maybe i should help him just a little. As soon as he meets my gaze I nad in his direction and he goes to look up at the window. Felix grabs onto Jack and does something with his hands. Eventually the two come closer. Around us a bunch of really scary trials rise from the ground I look away from them and keep my eyes tightly closed. In like a single minute though the whole thing that me and Mark are on shakes. It's Felix! How had he gotten here so fast, and an even more important question is how he managed to jump so high. I should have been watching. As soon as Felix gets all the way up here the things starts to wobble. This is seriously the scariest thing I've ever done.

"Cry, Mark, are you both ok?" Felix asks clinging to the pole behind Mark and I. Felix pulls off the pieces of tape over our mouths.

  
"I'm ok, how about you Cry?" Mark sais from behind me. I shrug and close my eyes not wanting to look down any more even through small holes. Felix goes to the metal around our wrists but Spoon interrupts him from wherever he was, watching us.

  
"Be careful Felix, you don't want to blow off your friends hands do you?" Spoon now sickly, wicked sounding voice says from all around the room. Felix glares at one of the windows before looking down to Jack. Jack must've been connected to Felix's mind because soon Felix was doing something different. He squeezing and punching at my wrist. It's slightly painful but soon one of my hands actually comes free.  
I'm about to thank Felix but, a loud snapping sound echoes from above us. Felix suddenly moves quicker with working on our hands. My other hand comes free and Marks follows afterwards. Now there was no way I was moving anyways so I stay close to the pole. Though as soon as said hands were free the whole thing just breaks loose and before I can grab onto Felix he pushes me towards Mark and he teleports me to Jack. Marks about to go back to Felix but it's too late.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Felix screaming. All the weird obstacles lowered into the ground except for the one Felix was caught on. I run to him seeing that he was impaled in the thigh, by none other than the huge spikes that had been under us a moment ago. While Felix's screams burst through the room i take a closer look at his leg. One of the giant ass spikes is all the way into his leg. Barely leaving any muscle or skin on the sides. It's like the whole bottom half of his leg was attached to two strings. The spike was covered in blood. "Simulation passed, doctors may proceed if necessary." A female automated voice says somewhere from above.

"Felix, you'll be ok." I say to him as I cradle his paleing screaming face. My words calm him down barely and when a few doctors get to him, he reaches a hand out for me as the spike is removed from the ground and taken with him on a really small bed. I follow behind them closely and grasp onto Felix's hand. The Doctors don't push me away. Another door on the wall slides open. Revealing a room identical to the medical room Felix and I had our blood taken. As soon as the bed stops by one of the corners the doctors just leave.

"Hey! Hang on! You have to help him right now!" I yell at them, but they file out of the room. Replaced by Spoon.

"What the hell man? I thought there wasn't any actual danger!" I scream, not going to him, just to keep my hand clasped to Felix's.

"There wasn't besides the spikes everything else was a lie. Or a hologram mostly. That can materialize or dissinagrate whenever theyre told. So Cry, if you want you friend to be ok, then heal him." Spoon declares, making me want to rip out his fucking vocal cords. I smash my head away from him and look back to Felix. He's no longer screaming and his eyes are shut. I feel for any grip returning to my hand but his strength is fading. I drop his hand and I growl and place my hands over his thigh. The bloddied sheets below him indicating he's passed out from blood loss. I squeez shut my eyes and just try to push any energy i have into my palms hoping and wishing for this to work. Finally I feel the strange sensation, like my soul is being drained. I open my eyes and focus on the force, pointing at Felix's leg. Slowly, his leg started reappearing, freaking me the fuck out honestly but it was working. His skin, the tanish skin on Felix's thigh finally covers up whatever evidence of what had happened. Besides the blood still everywhere, everything went back to normal, except now I'm dizzy. I look away from Felix and at Spoon. I fall backwards and there's nothing to stop my fall not even myself despite my attempt. I wish I had passed out before I hit the ground but as my head slammed onto the floor, I black out.


	17. I tear away at my own heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up a little bit after Cry healed him. Crys passed out though and Felix knows why. Felix is pissed that he wasn't made aware of any simulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......shit. that's what I am, and my story, also shit. Sorry for spacing problems, sorry for and errors and sorry for even writing this

Felix~

 

"Cry?" I look around after finally opening my eyes. I slept so well that I feel completely energized.

  
"...Cry?" I sit up in what I know now to be a medical bed. I look to my side and see Cry, just sleeping. A few people with the ridiculous white lab coats on, scurry about the room. After they notice my consciousness they zoom out of the room. Memories of the stupid test run that Spoon conducted flood back to me. The pain that I actually felt as the white sharp object staves through my thigh. The cloth of my joggers were torn to shreds from where I was sheathed. How could I have even began to trust this stupid place just as I get here and get confortable. Yikes. Cry and I are in a similar situation. Though that was different. I expected this facility to be straight forward and honest. Not sly and tricky. Spoon though, this was Spoons whole idea most likely. If he shows his face to me, he'll get a mouthful of shit. Speaking of the one and only, Spoon strides into the room after the sliding door opens. I growls and stand up, throwing off the thin sheet that had once covered me. There is no way I'm going to let him come a foot closer to Cry.

"You! Why did you pull that shit show out there." I say pointing to the door he walked through.

"I have my reasons, mostly to teat if you cell could be awoken physically by you." Spoon replies simply, just making my blood boil.

"No, don't pull that. You could've just told me and I would've tried as he's as I would have if I thought it was real. Cry could've gotten hurt, or Mark or Jack just by getting anywhere near the obstacles." I say not fully done speaking but I get infuriated by the crazed man child.

"Actually the obstacles you dodged perfectly by the way were only holograms that can materialize or desinagrate whenever. Oh and your the only one who has ever gotten through that trial in the beginning perfectly. Probably even better than Snake." Spoon babbles, I get the feeling he's talking me up or something.

"Ok, man just shut up a second. All I'm asking is for straight forward honesty. I understand you guys are like government scientists and all but if you guys are gonna use us, whatever has to do with us you spill. Or else I'm just out, taking Cry with me." I say, the frustration with the Dr. slowly dissolving.

"I can do that, but you have yet to show your trust in us, sneaking about the hallways, running into doors that you shouldn't run into. Why should I be honest with you if you'd be able yo hide your sneaking activities?" Spoon sais, now seeming more shallow and spooky. Like an evil scientist who strokes the fur or a cat in his lap kind of creepy.

"Alright fine, I won't sneak around, I don't know about the others but if your honest, I'll follow. I swear to god though if Cry gets hurt under your supervision, I'm gonna smash your face into a curb." I say, in all truthfulness.

"Haha, your funny Felix. Anyways while your friend is asleep would you like to have your new powers a go?" His voice says asking. I'm taken back a second.

"Didn't you have to like find the cell and wake it up first?" I ask him, curious as to what he was saying now and how it doesn't make sense.

"Well maybe, but by the simulation, your ether very athletic, or you can automatically wake up the cell if you try hard enough, which is what I'm assuming from the test." Spoon concludes, making me blink, just blink, and that's all I can think to do. I've been in like PE classes and cardio classes, so what the fuck? I tried hard then, working until I pass out. This place makes no god damn sense at all.

"So follow me, and as soon as Cry wakes up he's able to get to us or we could get to him it's up to you but for now, please, follow me." Spoon starts walking towards the door he came through, and I follow him as he had asked. Sadly he does stop in the center of the room. Mark and Jack are still in here, doing god knows what, because they are all the way in the corner.

"Because you four will be here for a certain amount of time, I would like to have each of you go through a game per say. You level up, get cool upgrades for yourself and when you get to level 50, you wait for everyone else to reach the level too. After that we'll assign you guys a mission. We do let you stay here free of charge but only if you guys participate. I understand myself that the whole simulation thing was harsh and cruel. Though thanks to that your powers have been activated on their own. Of course you do not know how to use them or the extent to your power alone. Which is why starting now, you will train in this room." The rooms lighting changes drastically. The ceiling and walls turning black and the floor beneath me turns into clouds. Or at least looks like clouds. Mark and Jack run to us with weird black boxes in their hands.

"Ok you boys one the count of three open them. 1..2..3!" Yells Spoon without warning. The grey fluffy floor, moves and rotates, contorting the very place I stand. As the two open their boxes green and black words and numbers flow from them and into the air. The words literally materialize into floating boxes. I'm struck with awe and I watch as the words flow and dance across my vision, until their all transformed into the boxes.

"Felix you must avoid touching those boxes under any circumstance. In this place right now if your touched by a single one you loose a life. This is the first level for all of you. Sequencing commence!" Spoon yells and seconds later he turns into vapor. Disappearing from sight. Mark and Jack on the other hand dash away from the boxes already heading straight for us. Their movements are slow, but one wrong step and it would be simply too easy not to run into one.

"Good luck pewds!" Jack yells running straight for one of the blocks only for it to be moved the last second. Mark was only seen as a blue flashing dot everywhere I look so he's got this whole level under control. Me? I have absolutely no clue how imma get through this thing. I run around, basically just in circles doing my best to not get hit. It's not like I'm not trying hard enough to fly or do something to help myself, I just have no idea how to.

"Felix! Don't try to use your power for offense or for defense! Think of them as just one thing. Then you'll be able to keep yourself safe!" Mark screams, his voice cracking and varying from loud to quiet, him zapping in closer and farther away while saying the sentence. Whatever he was talking about i try. I stand still for about 3 secinds. It feels like I've done absolutely nothing but when I blink for a split second, a cube is being blown into bits, or blown into green shattered words, by my outstretched arm. A weird blue circle like shield in front of my knuckles. I gaze at the round disk for a moment, just until at the very last second both of my fists involuntarilly thrust into the air, colliding with yet again another cube. I pop out my eye balls and grin like a mad man. This must be part of my power or something. Maybe I did really wake up the cell on my own. That means that I didn't get stabbed for absolutely nothing. Huh, that reminded me, how is Cry? Is he even awake yet? My knee is jutted upwards at a cube that stops cenemeters from my face and dissinigrates. Will Cry wake up any time soon? I hope so, then we'll be able to level him up some and we can watch him use his powers to do it. How would he even use his powers against an inanimate object? It's not like he can make the object dislike him or draw away it's energy could he? Well I guess that's why they're doing this shit in the first place, to test our own abilities. In all reality, this shouldn't even be a thing that we have to do. Though what if having these cells, lead to us meeting each other in the first place? Now that I think about it, in the coffee shop I had never wanted to get to know somebody as much as i had wanted to just catch Crys gaze, or at least have him look in my direction. This truly is all very strange but why? What is the real need for super human ability in this world. Government battles? Terrorism? Criminal fighting? All of the above would be my best selection. This whole idea is moving too fast, this whole situation is progressing too quickly, i can barely get up in the mornings, how am I supposed to be ready for anything like this? My body spins with my arms held away from myself, my leg kicks out at a cube higher than my normal height. I didnt know I could do that. Apparently my body is ready for this, but why can't my mind be as ready? With a final uppercut to a cube that explodes afterwards, the rooms lights flash back on, blinding me, and the cubes dissapear.

"Well done. Felix Cry wants to speak to you and the other two can go back to their rooms if they wish." A voice, probably Junds, sounds from an overhead speaker. I zoom to the room i had exited only 5 minuets ago. As it slides open, I see Cry laying sideways with his mask on.

"Cry?" I ask, being weary just in case he had fallen back asleep.


	18. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry is awake and practically drained of any energy he had, he's a little mad that Felix would risk his life for him like he had but what does Felix have to say to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating this story. Mostly because I'm just lazy

Cry~

 

Felix walks in the room, the room of supposed health reguvination and comfort but that's not how I see it.

  
"Cry?" Felix talks quietly, I'm thankful for that, considering the agonizing headache I have for some reason.

  
"Mhm." Is all I can say for the moment, not at all because I can't speak or anything but because I was feeling a bit mad actually at Felix. He comes closer to the side that I am facing and crouches down on the floor in front of my face.

"Are you Ok?" Felix questioned me, plopping a small smile onto his lips.

  
"I'm fine." I grumble, sounding sassy, completely by accident.

  
"Are you though?" He asks again. Only making me sigh heavily.

  
"Felix why?" I now ask, facing the ceiling instead of at Felix.

  
"Why what?" He says, almost with a clueless tone. It only makes me a bit angrier. He should know what I'm asking, this only proved how much of strangers we really are. That we don't know how to catch on to each others emotions, or even tone of voice.

  
"Why, did you fucking risk your life like you had?" I yell, not in his face but looking up to no where.

"Because, you would have gotten hurt, Mark could have too." Felix sais his voice quieter than mine had been. I look over to him through the holes of my mask. His head is looking down and he's messing with something in his hand.

"But Felix, it's like were still practically strangers. Just cuz I blew you, doesn't mean that we know each other."

"Ok Cry, but I want to know you, were already friends, I'm positive ok, so tell me something. Tell me something about you that I don't know." Felix says, his voice staying the same volume as before. His words hit me. I would have done the same if the situation was switched. I look away from Felix, ashamed.

"There's a lot you don't know, I don't know where to start." I say. This was turning into one of those, I'll introduce myself to you and you introduce yourself to me, thing. That's where I felt this whole thing was going. But if that's what it takes for the two of us to learn more about the other then I think I'm willing to spill. After all it's not like he doesn't know the most depressing parts of my life, the cutting shit.

"What, is your favorite color, who's your favorite family member, what is your least favorite song. I really want to know as much as your willing to tell." Felix pulls a hand up from his lap and sets it on my shoulder.

  
"I like the color green. I don't like my family and I really hate the song in blue. Do you really care for all the little things that make me who I am? Because there really isn't alo t to tell I'm the most boring piece of shit in the world." I scoff, burying my self into the thin blankets.

"Honestly, yeah, I do, cuz you are an amazing person, it seems. Now you ask me questions." Felix sais, his voice turning into a bouncy, excited tone. I raise my eyebrow at him and I watch as he laughs.

"Ok, who's your favorite family member? Uh, what's your favorite song and and what's your least favorite color?" I finish mostly just turning whatever Felix said upside down and asked.

"Ooo, ok I love my mom, my favorite song is Hei MONIKA, and my least favorite color is brown." He responds. His favorite song is ridiculous but it does actually match his sense of humor.

"My turn! What's your favorite game?" Felix asks, poking my mask. A smirk had shown up on the both of our faces, this is like a different version of 21 question. But I don't want to go on for too long. Maybe there's cameras and microphones in here.

"Ahhh, not anymore, only when we get back to the room." I whisper holding a finger to his mouth, that looked like it would explode from him puffing out his cheeks. I laugh kind of weirdly, making it sound like a giggle. Felix's cheeks turn red and I pull away my finger. A bright smile is leftover just staring at me.

  
"Are you feeling better any?" He speaks to me, a tint of worry, I catch in his voice.

"I'm, fine, I used up all my energy to heal you and stuff but, my body still feels exhausted." I say, stretching barely, being able to lift my hands over my head. I let out a yawn, though I'm not in the slightest tired. I glance at Felix and his eyes are glued to me.

"You ok?" I say sitting up and just reaching for my toes, getting a good stretch outta my legs.

"Y-yeah, i- m fine!" Felix clears his throat and looks away. I laugh at him a bit.

"Am i just too much for you?" I tease him and wait for him to look my way. Once he does I trail a hand up my shirt. Slowly, and I try very hard not to laugh while I watch Felix turn into a tomato.

"Is this too much?" I say barely being able to hide the laughter just wanting to burst out of my mouth. Felix shakes his head and looks up into my eyes. Or into the holes of my mask.

"Ugh, your such a tease." He sais putting his hands over his face. I pull my arm out my shirt and start laughing grabbing hold of my stomach.

"Oh my god, you looked like you would die because of how red you were turning. You looked so serious!" I continue laughing. Felix is shaking his head still with his hands over his face.

"I'm sooorrrryyy! Your just too, I don't know, your just too sexy. I couldn't help my eyes." He whines, I laugh a bit more until I finally calm down. I pull one of his hands from his face and kiss his cheek. Both of his hands drop but he's left with red tinted cheeks. Felix is like a giant teddy bear. He's tall and adorable. Pretty much all that makes up Felix as I've seen, well if giant teddy bears could play video games. Felix's words calling me sexy, stay in my mind. I mean I know that's not true cuz I'm fugly and weird. So why would he say that? I could probably understand intense, or cute maybe, but not sexy. Felix's cheeks go back to normal, and he stands.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me yet!" I yell, even though Felix is still standing beside me. His laughter floods my ears and before I can register what's happening Felix picks me up, bridal style.

"Felix, what are you doing?" I say sort of panicked, maybe he'll drop me.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna give you a ride back to the room so you can sleep comfortably." He sais.

"No! Put me down you'll drop me! I'm heavy!" I say clinging onto Felix's neck. With some kind of swift movement, I'm in front of Felix with each leg wrapped around his waist. He leans me against a wall and I can't help my face from becoming heated. What is going on?

"You better stop, with the whole "I'm heavy", thing. You are like not even a 100 pounds, you feel like your 80 and that's not a lot for a 17 year old male. So stop it, cuz your light as fuck and sexy. I will actually slap you if you say your heavy again." His words shut me up. For one I don't want to be slapped and for two I can barely say a word with how close and intimate this whole position was. I nod at him and he nods back, but he doesn't move.

"I kind of like this." Felix whispers, he probably didn't mean to say it aloud because he turns pink after letting them out.

"Me too." I say barely audible, but Felix manages to hear me say it. He pushes me harder against the wall making me whimper from the pressure, and how good it felt. Though suddenly he pulls us away from the wall and switched me back to bridal style.

"I feel like were being watched. This place is actually kind of creepy." He sais, acting as if nothing happened. With no sign on his face from the brief moment I'm left to blush behind my mask while Felix carries me, like I'm actually weightless.

"Hey! Cry, are you ok?" Jack sais running up to us with Mark tagging along behind him. I nod slightly at him and look up to Felix.

"He's still exhausted, but it's be better for him to sleep elsewhere besides on some dinky hospital bed." He sais, getting everything that needed to be said out of the way.

"Oh well we'll go with! We need to learn the way back to the rooms anyways." Jack sais, smiling at us.

"Cry." I hear and I look at Jack. He doesn't say anything back, but I hear him say something.

"Cry, it's me pretend you don't notice." Jack sais, as we start to walk to the door that Felix entered into the big room at the start of the simulator.

"Do you like Felix?" He asks me blandly, I try not to jolt in Felix's arms. "I guess, why?" I ask him in my head.

"Cuz he's not ready for a relationship right now, he could be extremely confused with his emotions and you'll get hurt." He sais, kind of surprising me. Does Jack not like me all of a sudden?

"Oh, ok. Why isn't he ready tho?" I ask him looking up at Felix, who's smiling.

"Cuz he moved to America like a week ago, to get away from his girlfriend that he broke up with back in Sweden." Jack explains making me frown. I don't want to hurt him. Or even confuse him. Maybe I should back off as well. This was probably why Felix didn't want to go any further, earlier. Then I'll just go to sleep right away when we get to the room. So I don't, distract him any.

"You don't have to ignore him, just don't make him fall for you." Jack sais, I forgot he could read my mind.

"Can I still, be his friend?" I ask scared kinda for his answer.

"Of course, I'm not going to tell you to not befriend him, just wait a little while and you guys can hit it off." I sigh and look up at Felix, still smiling. If it means it'll be a good thing for Felix I'll keep my distance.

"Are you alright?" Felix sais leaning his head down to my ear.

"Yeah I'm, fine thanks." I say, and Felix looks at my mask momentarily before looking where he's going once again. But he's not smiling anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my laziness for ya


	19. Don't worry about me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is all fine and dandy, but is Cry?
> 
> SMUTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh

Felix~

 

For some reason I'm counting my steps. 167, 168, 169, 170. I'm counting the distance from the big room to our room. Honestly I have no idea why. Though with Cry silently held in my arms, there's no reason for me not to smile. We reach the hallway that we were located on at first. I don't know how we had supposedly gotten lost, because it was simple.  
"Are you alright?" I ask Cry, never knowing how he feels with his porcelain mask.  
"Yeah I'm, fine thanks." His bland words, echo into my skull. The way he said that, sounds, off. Maybe a bit more hesitant. Though I trust that he'd tell me if something was wrong, we might not be dating or anything, but if I'm gonna be his closest friend, then he should feel comfortable telling me his problems.

"Holy shit! It's already 9:15 guys." Jack yells from my side. I guess time flies by when asinine is buzzing around.

"Well, then goodnight you guys, tomorrow morning we should all level up some. Sound good?" I ask them all, seeing Jack and Mark both nod and a small movement from in front of my chest suggests a yes from Cry. I move Cry around so that his legs wrap around my waist again, just so that I can open the door. Once it's open i walk in with the small human. The door closes.

"Lock the door." I say aloud hearing a click come after the command.

"Exterior power block mode, online." The robotic voice from the ceiling chimes. New feature maybe? I walk Cry to the bed and plop him down onto the black comforter of the structure. A noise from the side of the bed is heard, a slab is ejected from the side of the bedstand. Cry pulls off his mask, placing it on said slab. Immidiately he maneuvers under the blankets and stuffs his face in the dark pillow.

"Cry are you alright?" I ask him, all the while peeling of my shirt and throwing it into the corner, leaving me in my oh so comfy joggers. Sadly with a brand new hole. Cry lifts up his head to look back at me, his eyes glowing brightly. The colour mystifying me. Once he catches my eyes he plops his head back down. I laugh and jump up onto the bed next to Cry.

"What's wrong?" I say again, poking his ear. He shrinks into the blanket more leaving me to smile at his cuteness.

"Come on, tell me all your troubles." I say, pulling the same blanket over Cry, over myself. Scooting closer to him and pulling his waist closer to me.

"Its nothing Fe." He sais, his voice muffled by the pillow his face has yet to move from. I feel him trying to pull away from the grip I have on his waist, so I let him go. I don't think he meant to whine or anything, but the smallest whimper you could ever hear comes from the pillow.

"Ok something's wrong, did someone say something to you that you don't like?" I ask him, I'm not completely clueless now. Jack could have sais something to him in his mind from the time we left the infirmary, to when we got to the rooms. The unmoved human remains silent. I shake his shoulder slightly and he lifts his head. A tear that I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for a small glimmer of light reflecting from it, slides slowly down his left cheek.

"Oh, Cry. Did Jack say something with that loud ass mouth of his?" I say now pulling Cry to my chest facing his body towards me and his face in front of mine.

"Whatever he said, it's not ok. Please tell me what he has said to you." I whisper tossing a few strands of his brunette hair out of his eyes. Though they weren't glowing any longer, the pigment of his eyes still shine bright. Cry sniffles, grabbing onto my waist, finally.

"All he said was that, you weren't ready to be with me. That I couldn't make you fall in love with me because you weren't ready. I understand but right now your confusing me. I don't want to barge into your life and make you forget about your ex. I don't want to be loved out of replacement. So if I really do have to hold off, I can just act as a friend should." Cry finishes, looking away from my eyes and pulling away his hands. I stop him from leaving my grasp any further.

"Yes I had just gone through a break up and it does still sting, but I would never replace anybody with my ex and I don't want to love you, for the sake of my sadness. Jack probably knows how I feel about my ex and he's probably just looking out for me. But don't listen to him I'm a grown up and I can control my own feelings. Dont worry about me." I say pulling a hand up to his face to cup his smooth cheek. I grab onto the back of his neck and pull his tender lips to mine. One hand on his neck and my other, pulling him as close as possible and closer still. I absorb the warmth coming from his mouth. I lick his bottom lip slightly asking if I can explore is mouth. His lips quiver open and I let my tonge rub against his while I explore. I pull away leaving our tonges to be connected with a string of our mixed saliva. I breath deeply and stare into Crys eyes. His blue and white orbs stare back at me. Before he can say a word I kiss his lips again, softly ghosting them over his. I want to laugh as he pushes his lips into mine harder, probably not liking the gentleness. I pull away again, earning a whimper from the small man. I close in though and kiss his jaw bone over and over. I hear a gasp come from Cry. I stop momentarilly and I pull my hands along with Crys waist now leaning over Cry, and one of my arms supporting myself above him. My other hand is left to roam around Crys clothed stomach. I snake my hand into his shirt and push it up to his arms, having him raise his hands for me to pull off the fabric. Once his shirt is thrown into the corner, I gaze at his smooth milky skin, where his shirt had once covered. 

"Your so handsome Cry." I say, before going back to his jaw. From there I get lower, kissing his neck some. I know he's going to kill me for this but I need him to realize that I want to be with him and I dont care who sees. I suck on the soft skin of his neck, hearing a moan escape his mouth. I kiss around his neck trying to find that one sweet spot I was sure he had. After kissing a space right next to adams apple he breaths in shakily. I suck on that spot, suddenly feeling his hand reach up to my hair and tangle his fingers into it. Rough tugging at my hair leads me on to continue. I slide down farther against his skin, kissing his collar bone and his shoulders. Cry plays with my hair wrapping it around his fingers and through them. I moan against his collar bone. Cry wraps his legs around my hips. 

"Don' stop Fe." His airy voice sais, his head tilting backwards. I scoot down further to the middle of his chest. My hand trails up to his nipple, rubbing it in circles. I attach my mouth to his other, nipping and licking it. This causes Cry to let out a series of arousing moans. I kiss his chest and both of his abused nips. I latch onto the delicate skin of his stomach and leave dark circles already brusing down his torso, loosing track of the count. 

"Can this count as enough love for you Cry?" I beg kissing his belly button. He arches his back and after, looks down at me. 

"Yes, I love you Felix." He groans sitting up and pulling my head up to his lips. I kiss him harshly, feeling the overwhelming emotion flood out of me. We release slowly and Cry lays down onto his back again. I kiss his V- line peaking out of his pants. He shakes and his skin is ambushed with goosebumps. His back arching again. I gaze down at the beautiful one and only Cry. He's the reason I moved here, to America. He' my fresh start. If not him, then I might as well move someplace else. A smile is attached to my face and I kiss him delicately under his belly button. I look up at him and his bottom lip is being fiercely bitten. I rub his sides up and down with both hands, releasing my weight onto his lower region. He groans and his hands untangle from my hair. He puts them over his face and his stomach pushes up. I sit up and sit on my legs. I pull Cry closer and open his legs, having them wrap around my waist. Now his lower body is open to me. I kiss his stomach one last time. I place a hand on the small of his back, and with my other I unbutton his pants. Now they'e undone and waiting to be pulled off. Cry peels at me through his fingers and bites onto his lip once more. 

"What should I do now Cry?" I ask him, teasing the poor guy. 

"Take them off." He sais quietly, in a whisper like moan. 

"Sorry what was that babe?" I say smirking at him. 

"Ah, take them off Felix!" He yells finally after I push my palm down onto his croch. I back away off the bed sliding out from the covers exposing my boner within my boxers. I slowly tug at his pant legs, sliding them off. He groans, his body is fully exposed to me, besides the pesky thin black fabric hugging his hips and his thighs, covering his dick. 

"Don' forget to take yours off too." Cry sais, his voice loud but sounding slightly out of breath. I smirk at him. I throw his pants into the same corner with the other 2 pieces of clothing. He sits up on his elbows, his face is crimson red. If possible arousing me further. He watches me with his eyes glued to my hands. I tuck my thumbs into my pants and pull them down my thighs. This, revealing me in my own pair of black boxers. I stand at the edge of the bed and set my hands over his thighs. His skin is literally so smooth. No hair even visible on him. I stroke my hands up and down his bare legs. He scoots back onto the bed, making room for me to get back on. This time i scoot him up against the wall with a pillow behind his back. He's leaned against the wall, his hands trying to cover himself down there. I grab hold of his hands, kissing each one. His face glows red. His eyes are halflided staring back at me. I let his hands go and move open his legs more. I lean down in etween his legs and kiss at his thighs. Once or twice on each leg I place my lips raising each leg to do so. He moans at the movement leaving me to smile with satisfaction. He's so hot, just sitting there and reacting to my touch. I let go of his legs and place a hand over Crys croch, with my other hand I head up to Crys face, cupping his cheek and kissing his puffy lips. I grope him through is boxers and pull on Crys bottom lip with my teeth. Letting the pink flesh pop back to its normal place. Cry is a mess of moaning, turning me on. 

"Cry do you want to go all the way?" I ask him biting slightly into the nape of his neck. 

"Do you?" He asks, surprise laced his breathy voice. 

"Yeh." I say into his ear, nipping on his ear lobe. With my hand still rubbing and palming his dick. He gulps and moans deeply, from me pushing a bit harder. 

"Are you up for It?" I whisper again, leaning my head against his. I feel him nod and I smile. Within the second I put my hand into his boxers, grabbing onto his dick. Cry squeaks and moans loudly. I kiss him, coating my tonge with his saliva. I pull his boxers down his smooth legs. Stopping at his knees, to detach from his mouth. I move to in between his legs on my knees. 

"Flip around Cry." I say looking directly at him. He does so with a shy whine. His ass is in the air, in front of my waist. I grab onto his small ass and squeze it. Cry groans and I have to moan just at the reaction. I bend down so that my face is level with Crys virgin booty hole. Not that I've done this before, but Cry would be very tight. I lick his hole once and Cry has his back dipped in so much it looks like he had broken his spine. A long loud moan escapes from him and I lick him again. This time his moans follow immediately. I lap at his hole over and over until he seems relaxed enough. 

"Cry, are you ready?" I ask him, taking deep breaths myself. I pull off my boxers and pass them to the corner. I position myself to line up to his hole, waiting for his response. Without warning Cry rocks backwards and slams my dick into himself. He lets out a piercing scream and I lean down with my stomach against his back. 

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahh fuck Cry!" i yell, at first trying to calm him down but it felt too good. 

"Ahhh, Felix it hurts!" Cry whines, sounding like he was crying. 

"Shhhh, i-its o-ok. I don't m-move until you say." I stutter, blocking the pleasure flooding my body, for a moment. After about 30 seconds, Cry rocks away from me and goes back, pushing my dick farther into him then before. Soon he's rocking into me at a steady pace

 "Ah! Felix..go faster!" He yells/ moans. I kiss his shouder blade and lean back up. I rock into him faster making the handsome man before me moan loudly. 

"Felix, ah it feels so good!" He yells letting out a long beautiful moan. I groan as Cry tightens around me that was enough to send me into heaven. 

"I, I'm gonna cum!" Cry yells, I reach my hand around him and start pumping his neglected dick. 

"Fuuuck!" He yells and I feel him cum into my hand, I follow seconds after. I pull out of him and watch as the leftovers drizzle down his thigh. Just because, I decide to lap it up with my tonge. 

"Ahh, ahh." Cry moaned for the last time leaving me to enjoy his naked, exposed and sticky body. I pull him down with me as i call to his side.

"What happened to waiting?" Cry asks with a sly smile. I smile back at him and shake my head just piling his body closer to me by wrapping my arms around his stomach. 

I regret wanting to wait before now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeee


	20. Back off Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, felix has gotten to know every inch of Cry quite literally. Cry is up for playing some game with levels, but if his ass is sore on a incomprehensible level how will he be able to even stand in the pressense of other people. Non the less, Jack would be pretty mad if he had learnt of their sexual activities right after he had told Cry to take a step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i should delet this story and just start over and pretend this was never writen. Its shit compared to other stories ive been reading recently with amazing descriptions and intoxicating emotion expression. Idk tell me maybe?

Cry~

 

I cuddle myself into Felix as he flops down by my side. His arms make their way around my sticky waist. I laugh a bit and I feel Felix's smile against my back as his lips lightly shadow over my skin. 

"Your ok right? No agonizing pain? Because I don' want to have to take you to a hospital or to Dr spoon just to tell him I damaged your booty hole." I feel Felix leave an opened mouth kiss in the cress of my shoulder blade after talking. 

"N-no. S'all good no agonizing pain." I reply not fully wanting him to see the burning heat rising to my cheeks. In all honesty I could practically still feel him inside me, hammering that special spot. I lick my lips to the recent memory, realizing drool that bad begun to drip from the corner of my mouth.

"I love you Cry." Felix's bold and unshaky voice speckled my body in gooseumps. The world could not fathem the amount of happiness bubbling under my skin. Though I slightly thought that he wouldn't feel love for me within the mere days, just as I do. So my voice sounded actually uncertain when I voiced my feelings. 

"I, I love y-you too Felix." The voice I had wished to sound firm turned out slightly squeaky and broken. My cheeks heat further as I feel his hot tongue trail up my spin, in more open mother kisses. 

"Do you really?" A quizzcal tone came from him. I did mean it but what if he was just saying it because it's the post sex talk. I feel his teeth nip at the my skin and I whine. It wasn't painful but if he kept it up he'd make me want to cum all over again. 

"Yes I do, but how do I know your in your right mind saying that?" I ask him back biting the inside of my cheek to suppress the moan that threatened to blast out of my mouth from the warm contact behind me. His ower half wrapped around my ass and if it wasn' his hand that poked my butt then it was Felix all over again. His mouth made it's way to the nape of my neck where he began flicking his tongue over sensitive bruises even nipping at those. 

"Of course I love you, we've been through a lot. I feel like I've gotten to know you better and I love it. I love you." His words make my spine rattle within me, undoubtly letting Felix know his words strike me hard. 

"I do love you Felix a lot more than I may put off. I'm not used to, I dont know, I'm not used to feeling so happy all the time I guess." I admit, feeling slightly guilty for not being able to show him the emotions I feel for him in full extent. 

"And that is fine with me. Quiet and shy suits you, well not in bed but anywhere else..." Felix whispers laughing slightly as I glare back at him. I slightly pump back my hips in means to tease the man behind me.  

"You keep talking and I'll make you walk out into the hall with nothing but that raging boner of yours." I spew the empty threat out at him, receving the sound of him him taking in a sharp breath. 

"You wouldn't! In any case I could take your mask to use as cover." He chuckles, I pause momentarily just to think on the ridiculous image I get from thinking about Felix holding my mask in front of him in an attmpted sexy pose. I snort accidentally while laughing at the thought and I feel Felix's chest rumble from a shared laughter against my back. 

"Oh come on I would look so sexy, running down the hall with your mask to proclaim to the whole place, that you have my heart." He growls near my ear, letting me giggle from his proclamation. 

"Yes but then that would be problematic because I'm 17 and your 20. What would that tell everybody here?" I point out, followed by a short lived silence. 

"Hmmm, well it's not like anybody would see that as a surprise, I'm sure they've got girls in the security camera room just going at it to the recording of us from hidden cameras. There' plenty of evidence to send me into a cell to rot for days. And i bet you wouldn' even care." Felix' voice has his pout written all over it. 

"For one, I have told you my age so that would be your fault. Two if people have seen us doing these naughty things, why do you assume it would be girls watching?" I question raising an eyebrow that Felix can't see. 

"Your so mean, it's not my fault that your just too sexy and adorable and beautiful, all for your own good. Also women melt for gay shit you should see the fan girls on my channel who have been shipping multiple OTP's and posting rants in comments." The laugh I could no longer hide flows through my teeth. 

"I am not those things but if you say so I wont argue. I don't have fan girls yet I don't think. I don't know i dont check comments too often." I reveal, the non existent guilt clearly portrayed in my words. Another rumble from behind me tibbles the bed. 

"Then don't argue at all, just agree with me. And shame on you." Felix sais through pauses, caused from his repeated kissed on my shoulder. I bite at my lower lip slightly suppressing a small smile. 

"Yes there is just this big sexy piece of shame on me that I just can't shake off." I rotate my shoulder to signify the very piece of shame I'm talking about. I let my smile enlarge as I feel his flat forehead press against the skin of my shoulder. 

"Why you gotta be so mean? You hurt my feelings, are you going to kiss all my ouchies away?" Felix whines, leaving a final kiss against my light skin, befor i capture his lips in my own. 

"I can try, can't i?" I whisper, loud enough for him to hear as I break away for only seconds. 

"Yes, and I'll do the same." Those words edge me on to continue with this intense make out session. This lips sync with mine and after a bit my lungs start stinging from the reflection of oxygen. I look into Felix's eyes with forehead pressed to his. He was sharing the same heaving for breath motion. My warm cheeks is suddenly cupped in Felix's hand delicately. I lift a hand and place it over his. 

"Cry." The lone word lingered in the silent room for a few seconds. 

"Hmm?" I hum quietly having caught my breath and just losing myself in his gaze. 

"When will you tell me your real name?" His sudden question, pulling me from my intense focus. I didn't expect the question all of a sudden. If I tell him now, there would probably be no surprise to the letter sequence being my name. I want to tell him sometime though. 

"How badly do you want to know my name?" I ask him, glazing my eyes over his barely. The realization that nobody actually knows my real name sets. I've always just gone by Cry, ever since my parents have died and I had changed to a diffeent school a year before graduating. I mean obviously a teachers and princlaples from my child hood still know my real name if I haven't been completey forgotten. The name has been around since middle school though... Hmm. Maybe I'll keep my alias for now. 

"I mean if you don't want to tell me I'm not going to die." Felix coarsely words, clearing his throat soon after. 

"I mean I go by Pewds or Pewdiepie all the time, I doubt that all my fans know my real name." He continues shining a warm smile. 

"Pewds?  _Peeewwdddss._ " I say aloud playing with the nickname on my tongue. 

"Yes, and it's cute when you say it aloud." He adds making me blush furiously. The name is silly and ridiculous but very personality fitting. 

"So why pewdiepie? You couldn't have chosen something a little simpler?" I laugh and reveal a toothy grin. 

"Well for one, I like guns, I die in everyone game, even though you'l never hear me admit it besides now and I like pie too. Secondly simple is just boring." His words trigger me ever so slightly, I liked my nickname because of the simplicity. 

"Well fine I understand, then you'll never know my real name because I like simple." I huff, In his face showing my false offensiveness. 

"Well how do you know that your real name isn't simple too? Some people think Felix is complicated but its simple to me." He points out, tracing his thumb over my lips in a repeating rhyhm back and forth and to the top lips, back and forth, once again to the bottom and ect.. until sadly his hand retreats to my hip, where he pulls me slightly closer. 

"I just think it is more complicated, to fit my personality. Like, you seem like a Felix but I don't seem like the name that I am." I explain seeing the clueless need etched into his features. 

" If I new your name I could help you decide wether or not it was complex." Felix pushed, earning a shake of my head. 

"Huh....you are the first person I've become comfortable with showing my face. But the name is still diffrent and foreign to my own lips." Pondering on the over troublesome matter I shrug in conclusion. I can decide wether or not to tell him. It' not like I'm embarrassd or anything but now I'm viewing this as just a blackmail or teasing opportuninty. 

"I guess you'l just have to wait for the right time to know my name." I say finally with a last shrug of my shoulders. His hand on my his flutters up and down my side. The momentary distraction making me decide the he was going to try to persuade me.

"Well, now you'e for me incredibly curious, I would enjoy some enlightenment." He growls before attacking my neck with nips and pressure lust licking. The hickeys becoming even more so fragile and sensative. I moan aloud but bite his shoulder to silence my self. Felix groans from this. 

"W-we should s-s-stop I'm too tired for round two." I giggle and half whimper through the short sentence. I feel the scruffiness of his short stuble on his chin brush against my recently shaved baby face, as he pulls away. The moment of silence and just staring into each thers eyes last for maybe a minute that feels like hours. Felix is held up on his forearm and me below. A calm smile imprinted onto my face and Pewds' ultimately as long as the moment goes on forever. 

"Pewds?" I question looking into his sky blue eyes. 

"Yeah, cry?" He sais back, never breaking eye contact and his smile never faltering. 

"Stay with me forever?" I ask slightly desperate to know for sure i won't ever be left by the god above me. 

"Sure, Cry. Forever." He sais lastly lowering himself to give me a light and special kind of kiss, exploding my mind soul and heart into fireworks all over again. Felix lays himself on top of me digging his hands under me to hold me. As well as tangles our legs together and tuck his face into the nape where shoulder meets neck. His hot and even breathing eventually calming me down to the brink of graceful slumber. 

"Cry, don't listen to anyone who tries to tell you that I'm incapable of loving you." The very last words travel around my mind and into my incoming dreams as I slip into calm rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally 12:26 my eyes sting and are twitching, but i really wanted to write today.


	21. GOTTA RUN FAST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title will probably not make any sense at all through the whole chapter but that's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha hello...

Felix~

 

Cry moves in my grasp, I figure he'd waking up now too. I open my eyes and meet his own. I smile at him seeing that he was just staring. 

"Goodmorning Cry!" I yell in his face, making him furrow his brows. I laugh and soon he joins me instead of keeping the angry look on his features. 

"Mornin' Pewds." He grumbles, his voice slightly deeper, and really soothing. I watch him as he yawns and blinks away the tiredness in his eyes a few times. As he stretches the covers slide down his abdomen, exposing all of Crys marked beautiful skin. I might get slapped for all of those actually.

"So, today we have to level up or something Yeah?" He asks, getting out of the bed and pulling on a random pair of boxers from the floor, mine actually. If I told him now it would ruin how low he's letting the fabric hang onto his hips. 

"Yeah somethin like that. You were out when everyone past the 1st level I think so you might have to go first." I enlighten Cry, and brace myself to the on coming scream that I'm sure he will make as he walks into the bathroom. Instead I'm surprised to see his face turn a slight shade of red. He even travels his hands over the darker bruises close to his v line. 

"I'm sorry Cry, I didn't mean to mark you so bad please forgive me." I shyly admit, though not to myself because at least now he knows he's mine. 

"Its alright Felix, I love the reminder." Cry speaks turning his head momentarilly to look at me. I feel my cheeks warm up. 

"Close bathroom door." Cry commnds the AI, soon making the door slide closed. I let out a breath. At least he isn't mad or anything. My stomach grumbles right after the thought. I guess because of everything, I've forgotten to even eat. Cry might start getting hungry soon too... Maybe I can get some food in here. 

"Open bathroom door." I command, jumping out of bed, just to ask Cry what he wants to eat. 

"Hey, you have to shower too, so you can join or get in after me." Cry immediately declairs. I smile at the thought. 

"Well fine then I guess food can wait." I say maybe seeing if Cry would rather have food sooner then a shower with muah. 

"Hurry and get in here then we can eat." I smile, of couse he would find a loop hole. 

"What time is it also?" Cry adds, so I walk over to my phone on the little slab thing that is shared by Crys mask. I listen to my feet pad back to the bathroom. 

"Its only 7:50 somethin." I inform him moving closer to him hidden behind the shower glass door. 

"When did we go to sleep?" Cry responds pushing the glass open, inviting me in.

"Maybe around 11." I shrug, now in the warm water. Ha at least I didn't even have cloths to take off. He's in the middle of shampooing what hair he has. I pull up my hands to do the task for him, massaging his scalp. 

"Mmm" Cry hums turning himself around facing me as we get drenched by the warm water spaying us from all sides. 

"What do you want to eat? I don't know what the AI will wind up making though." I confess, stepping back to let the stream of water I was standing in front of spray down onto Crys hair, washing out the soap. After, Cry wipes water from his face, I stand back in front of the stream. 

"Maybe some bacon and pancakes, that sounds delicious right now." He shyly sais, looking up to me from 5 inches shorter. I smile, it really does sound delicious, that and my grumbling stomach could probably just eat anything put in front of me, including the hot price of meat in front of me. I grab the conditioner bottle that Cry had found from the egg compartment in the wall. I rub around the softer soap into Crys hair. I don't know if he leaves in the conditioner or not but since I've already paused to wash off my hands I go ahead and pull him closer to me and hug him from behind. He seems to enjoy it, taken by his arms reaching back to grab the back of my neck. A little swaying never hurt anybody, as I do l, only slightly. 

"You melt my heart Felix, in the strangest of major situations." Cry whispers through a raspy voice. His comment sent years of bright smiles onto my face. 

"Im sorry Cry heart don't melt on me now." I whine, placing my hand over Crys chest where his heart would be. My words puts the both of us into a laughing fit. Cry turns around again and plants a soft kiss onto my nose. No doubt that that was the cutest thing in the world. I back away from him and water drains the conditioner from his brunette locks. After that I shampoo and condition my hair quickly, food coming back into my mind, only leaving Cry to soak in the relaxing hot temperature of the water. 

"I'l grab us towels really quick." I say steppng out of the shower to get to the closet just next to the door. I padd my way back to the shower with dripping feet soaking the floor, but oh well. 

"Thanks Pewds." Cry smiles, leaving me no choice but to return it. 

"Welcome, Cry." I finalize, wrapping the towel around my waist after shaking off the water in my hair. How are we even going to ask it to make food? Does it just sense when we go into the kitchen or something?

"So do you have any clue how were supposed to get food?" Cry questions voicing my exact thoughts. 

"Hmm, no idea but there no harm in just screaming for food." I smile, not bothering to get cloths on my way to the kitchen. 

"FOOD!" I yell, surprisingly getting a weird beeping sound from behind me. On the wall, close to the door a tablet thingy popped out. Shuffling to it, I see it's a menu layout. Breafast lunch and dinner three choices that you could easily find on any hard copy menu, with the addition of a desserts selection. Where else would I click besides breakfast? It's still only 8:30, an hour before we have to head to the main room or something. So sausages, pankacks, bacon and eggs are selected by my eager finger. 

"Ok I got it all choosen. What now?" I mumble, finding Cry right by my side, having probably watched my choosing. 

"We could get ready, there's a thought." He remarked poking my side, in fact reminding me that that was something humans did. 

"But cloths are restraining. If I wanna walk around in nothing, why can't i?" I groan to myself, though still hearing an adorable giggle from Cry. 

"That's cuz humanity has evolved, no more loin cloths." He answers barely stifling his laughs to do so. 

"Could you imagine though? Never having cloths to shield us from soft refreshing breezes." I sigh, fantasizing about the thought. 

"My god, man. You want people to stare at your junk, walking down the street, I won't stop you." Cry comments making me rethink the thought in this day and age. 

"That's too bad, no ladies to tell me how huge I am." I joke, receiving a confused glare. 

"I'm joking, definitely not the ladies only men." I snort out from the way Cry looked at me next. The expression that said 'say one more stupid thing like that and I'll chop you balls off'. 

"Oh come on, I'm still joking. Only you can say that to me." I whisper pulling the half covered American to my chest and stroking his cheek. Of course he turns that crimson red colour while staring into my eyes. I smile, no matter how fun it was to try and toy with Cry, it was kind of hard not to enjoy moments like this. The pure ones, ones where we both seem so devious, it makes us pure. 

"Jeez Pewds, we just took a shower and your writing in your towel." Cry jabs at me, making me laugh slightly. I couldn't help it that's for damn sure. 

"I'm sorry that your so attractive." I pause, releasing Cry from my grip. 

"And adorable and kind, and smooth." I pull my hand to his slender hip. Caressing over his skin with my thumb. 

"I'm sorry to, cuz if you don't even get ready, I won't say a word to you until we get to the arena or wherever." He threatened, making my poor heart sink. 

"Alright." I respond leaving Cry to stand on his lonesome by the kitchen entrance. I pull on boxers, sweats, and an ordinary white T-shirt. Pulling on socks and black slip on vans, afterwards. 

"There, happy?" I ask Cry with a small pout, now envious of his still open skin, still only covered by a towel. 

"Yeah, now your all ready. My turn." He shrugs, droping his towel where he stood and stalking off to the closet. Hot damn. 

I hide my eyes from his ever so often reappearing body, going into the kitchen. Nothing was happening, nothing at all. Maybe it didn't register the request? I look to the tablet but it read, 'preparing order'. A ring, startles me. I look around seeing nothing. Maybe a doorbell? I walk wearily to the door glancing at Cry, peaking out of the closet fully clothed. 

"Open." I command watching as the door opened. Behind the material, a tray, with breakfast stood still and waiting. 

"Felix and Cry. Your breakfast." A robotic voice sounds from the cart. Now that I look at it, the thing has eyes and arms of metal. I pick up the tray, seeing a red button on the edge of it. The cold material almost stinging my warm hands. 

"Press the button when done." It finishes, starting to zoom down the hall after replacing the space that once held our tray with a new one. 

"Well I guess food is ready." I snicker, realizing I had almost feared what would be waiting behind the door. Cry steps out of the closet and approaches me. I now see his practically drooling agape mouth and eyes glued to the tray. 

"Come on." I laugh heading into the kitchen to place the fairly large tray on the counter. 

"Eat up then we can go." I hand Cry a bowl of eggs on top of a plate that had pancakes bacon and sausage on it. He almost rips the plate from my hand, mental note always remember to feed human. The two of us finish the food and soon we discuss the botton were supposed to press on the tray.

"Maybe a garbage shoot will open up in the wall and we put it in there." Cry assumes pointing to the wall of the kitchen next to the menu slot.

"Maybe, or the cart thing will come get it, to take it back to wherever it got it from." I suggest finally just pressing the bottom to find out what haopens. Cry was closest to what happens, a square slides open in the wall by the tablet. We walk over and put it in just watching the square close again. 

"Weird." The words escape from Cry. I shrug and move towards the door, grabbing my wallet and phone leaving my keys where they lay because I don't have a car anywhere around here anyways. Cry grabs his mask, pulling it on right before I open the door. 

"Now I won't get to see your smile." I frown looking at Cry. 

"Shut up, its not hidden forever." Cry laughs pushing me forward turning me around on our way. 

*5 min skip* 

"TOP O THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES!" Jack screams as we enter the large ass room. Cry falls back some behind me as we walk towards him. I forgot about what Jack had said to him. Jack is such a good friend, trying to watch out for me, though when it's not needed. I grab Crys hand and pull him forward, keeping him by my side. I notice the short glare he sends Crys way. I push Cry to Mark slightly and look to Jack.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, grabbing Jacks arm not really caring for a yes or no.

"Jeez ok, what's up?" He grumbles, rubing his arm where I had yanked him. 

"Sorry, I'm just eager to ask you something." I say quietly. He sits down on the ground and I follow suite. 

"It's about what you said to Cry." I begin, pulling my feet closer to me. 

"Ah, shite. I wanna say sorry immediately. I talked with Mark and he made me realize I don't get to say when your ready for something or not." He sais in a sorry tone. I nod at his words, that was basically all I was going to ask for, but I want Cry to get the sorry cuz he was the one to get his heart crushed momentarilly. 

"Do you think you could say that to Cry? He was super sad when we got into the room." I ask Jack, seeing the understanding expression wash onto his features. 

"Yeah, probably should." He answers getting up with me and walking over to Cry, me following. 

"Cry, I'm sorry for saying those things to you, when I had no place to. Please forgive me?" Jack begs, drooping his head slightly. 

"Promise this won't be a trick?" Cry responds holding out a pinky, assuming he wanted Jack to make the promise. Jack beamed, a smile so bright it momentarily blinded me. He intertwined their pinkies and I could see Crys ears perk up some. 

"Now that that's settled, where do we go to, I don't know, initiate the whole training thing?" Mark asks, oddly looking around at all the walls. 

"We have to make sure Cry goes first though, since he didn't get to level up any yesterday." I mention, quick glancing at Cry. 

"Yeah of course, that's only fair. Hey Cry how would you defend yourself since all you'e got is the healing thing?" Mark questions, sending a confused gaze to Cry. Cry only shrugs probably unsure himself. 

"We'll find out soon." I finalize, looking up to the 2 way window, seeing someone that could be Dr. Spoon going through misilaneous papers. Only making his voice that much more of a surprise not seeing the man move at all.

"Ok, so everyone's here, everyone except Cry, make your way to a wall and take a seat if you want so we can let Cry catch up some." His almost monotoned voice sounds from around, over the intercom. The three of us, Mark, Jack and I, share confused stares, before I look to Cry cautiously. His ears move slightly upwards catching my eyes. I smile at him, even if he isn't smiling back. After a moment we all head to a wall and sit against it eagerly waiting for the session to begin. A loud buzzing commenced this session, making Cry stand, in more of an alert position, knees bent slightly, barely noticeble and hands to his sides. The same tile white blocks from yesterday appear and start flying towards Cry. In a mere second Blocks start dropping. My mind becomes overwhelmed. Not comprehending what was happening. Sooner rather than later all of the cubes are lying on the ground. Not broken or in pieces but just still. Spoon himself, appears into the room with urgency and a smile present. 

"Cry has literally defeated the cubes in the purest way possble." Spoon yells observing most of the blocks on his way to Cry. We get up as well and meet him next to Cry. 

"What's going on?" Mark questions Spoon seeing his expression bewildered as was his. I kneel and look at one of the blocks as well. Seeing a little mask tattoo exactly like the one he was waering, on every cube in random areas. Maybe where Cry had simple touched them. 

"These block are made out of steel on the inside and a compact membrane, of our creation. The membrane able to show signs of health and damadge. Every single block lying here now is at full health and no damage has been taken. I don't see how he could have done this withought power that Felix posses. Though ether way I need to talk to Cry and Felix right away." Spoons world come out in fury, leaving me disorinted. 

"Hang on so Cry can heal things to submission or something?" Jack question, looking confused in the situation as well. I figure my face shows surprise because Cry laughs slightly when he faces me. 

"Whatever shit just happened, I like it." Cry assures, sounding like he himself didn't believe what had happened. Spoon turns his back and walks back to the infirmary where he emerged from. 

"Boys! Cry and Felix.Follow me." He beckons, leading us again into the medical room. He sits us down on th same bed with paper draping. 

"This will be a series of personal questions and I myself will be the one to know these things that I'm about to ask. Now I know that Cry is about to turn 18 come June 11th in a week or less now. Keep in mind, that here you have leway in law and age is irrelevant when science is involved so sexual relations are not illegal with Cry in this case." Spoon looks to me, now I see where this is going. The have you ejaculated into so and so? Have you shared spit? Have you.. ect. The questions on sex. I huff out, and look to Cry seeing the uncomfortable, sideways glance he's showing Spoon. 

"Ok, this might be awkward to talk about guys but, I assure you. It's all very important information. So, have you both had anal intercourse?" Spoon, questions, waiting for an answer to write into a note sheet clipped to a clipboard. Cry bursts out laughing kind of unexpectedly. I look to him more confused than before. 

"Yes we've had sex. God can you ask these things more formally so I don't start laughing?" Cry chuckles answering the question himself. My face heats up from his blunt answer. I look to Spoon seeing even his cheeks tinted. 

"I can certainly try." Spoon answered clearing his throat, the tint disappearing. 

"So you've both had sex, have you mixed blood while doing so?" He asks, untangling his legs from their crossed position. Having them spread with his elbows resting on his knees. 

"No I don't think so." Cry answers, his mask echoing his giggles.

"That's good. May I do a physical exam on you?" Spoon questions getting up from the stool he had been perched on. I remember suddnly all the hickeys left behind from the night before, realizing they would be seen. I stay quiet almost shy of what he would see. Cry pulls off his shirt, being sure to keep the mask to his face. A quiet gasp leaves Spoons mouth and his eyes scan the bruises. His cheeks warm up and he doesn't make any efforts to pretend he hasn't seen them. 

"Those are some pretty strong hickeys, it looks like you took a super strong suction cup to his skin." Spoon himself commenting, looking at me. I shrug and look away from the man. 

"They're pretty great though." Cry adds, shutting the doc up. 


	22. Sharing without dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry finds out he's got some of Felix's powers through the smooshy smooshy poundy poundy.  
> This not being a bad thing because there is not mixing of the blood. Felix doesn't need to get Crys power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shit stink (aka: this story)
> 
> FYI== THIS IS NO BEARD FELIX, IMAGINE HE'S AT HIS SEXIEST TIME RIGHTNOW WITHOUT THE SQUIRREL ON HIS CHIN.

~Cry

 

Spoons gloved hands poke the blue and purple bruises on my skin. Felix often hears my whipering when Spoon presses to hard in certain places. Making Felix even growl once. To which I thought was adorable. Eventually Spoon pokes the bruises closest to my waist, making me flinch. That's when Felix stops Spoon from touching me any further.

"Ok, there are bruises everywhere. Yes they are bad, yes there are more that you cannot see. Please get on with it." Felix grumbles by my side, griping his hand onto my hip, pulling me to him, almost like he was pulling me away from Spoon. Even I see the small twitch of the corner of his mouth upwards. I peek up at Felix to see a squinted glare being sent his way as he turns his back. 

"Of course, well as long as you can move, Cry, I don't have to look for anymore hickeys." Spoon answers, peeling his elastic gloves from his hands and droppng them into a metal bin sitting near the wall. His words continue.

"Your senses seem perfectly fine, no reason for the check up ordeal." Spoon speaks again, taking a seat on the stool in front of us again. 

"Hmm, then maybe a simple blood test will shine a little bit of light aye?" Spoon finishes gathering things that are needed. 

"More blood seriously." I huff, leaning against Felix some. I realize his grip has loosened and I keep a smile to myself. 

"Unfortunately Cry, my appologies. I want to make sure I know everything about the four of you. From weight and height to blood type and risks to diseases. It can be a lot  to learn in very short time, keep in mind I met you all just yesterday as well." Spoon reminds us, pulling needles from a cartridge he's set on the counter. 

"Then why don't we get to know everything about this place?" Felix objects. Spoon seems to laugh at this. 

"Has anybody said that we are hiding things from you all?" Spoon questions, revealing a shady ass smile. 

"Then why is this facility so big? What exactly do you do here?" Felix asks, an edgy, or maybe even a hesitant pitch comes to his voice. 

"Well, we great things, wether it be life, objects, or ideas. Mostly everything. We experiment, test and analyse the things we learn to better the understanding of the world. The government keeps up with us from time to time, checking progress. Everything you've seen so far, has been altered or made right here." Spoon ends, as well as stops waving around the needle in his hand. Felix is silent for a moment. Leaving me to form an opinion of my own. 

"Why are there rooms that look like prison cells? Are there other people here like us that we haven' met?" I question, sitting up straight next to Felix. 

"Those rooms are for dangerous or unsuccessful experiments. There are other normal people here, but not with powers and such. Mostly just people who we have tested to have immunity to things or have special gene coding. Nothing merely as extraordinary like you four boys. I'm pretty sure you guys are open to talk to all the guests here, as well as the employees if they want to. Sorry if you think you have been kept in the dark." Spoon clarifies, showing yet another toothy smile. One that I see now to not be as menacing as before. Now he seems just like a childish, smart adult. 

"Where are the other people?" Felix asks, cocking his head to the side, like a curious puppy. 

"Probably their rooms and in the main lounge, Snake can always show you the way, he spends a lot of his free time playing games there." Spoon informs, holding out his hand waiting for me to extend my arm. I grudgingly oblige. Feeling the odd pinch of the needle pulling my precious liquid from my veins. Felix never lets go of my hip, even as we walk out into the arena. This I'm thankful for, it being that signs of limping were pointed out to me by Felix as we walked through the hallway a bit ago. 

"So what power do you think I've  mooched from you?" I ask Felix, surpressing the grin I wanted to let go of behind my mask. 

"I don't know, I didn't see all that you did. It happened pretty quickly actually." He smiles squeezing my side. 

"Kinda like how you got to me and Mark so quickly?" I ask again, curious for an answer. None came, only the deep ridiculous chuckle from the man. 

"Looks like you guys survived a whole 10 minuets in the death room." Mark chuckles, approaching us. Felix shakes his head, looking down at me with a grin. 

"Always gonna survive Markipoop." He yells to him, dispute him being not even 10 feet away. 

End of chapter_ IMPORTANT WORDS

 I'm sorry to interrupt this chapter but there's breaking news from the author. (Not really breaking news or anything because this isn' new.) 

So I'm Sky, da author. Or ChickenAlfrado. I have stumbled upon a very triggering website. This while trying to get a list of friends of Cry. Yes, this upsetting website is about Cry. The page is on Google, something with encyclopedia in the html search code. It's about, basically, a bunch of sarcastic, over dramatic, immature and insulting words against Cry, as far as I see it. Maybe I just can't catch on to this offensive humor, or maybe I'm understanding the websites intentions perfectly. Such things said include; 

"Cryaotic is a “masked Youtuber”, which basically means he’s too much of a pussy to show his face to his fans."

"When Cry isn’t busy wallowing in self-pity and/or complaining about shit no one cares about on Tumblr, he is making [HILARIOUS](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Unfunny) compilation videos with his pals."

"His friends include:

 **[MangaMinx](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/British)** : Some british hambeast who has an annoying ass laugh and talks way too much. She is also a [fag](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Lesbian).

 **[Snake](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Metal_Gear_Solid)** : Some guy who downed way too many testosterone pills during puberty and now sounds like an elephant seal.

 **[CinnamonToastKen](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Unfunny)** : The definition of a third wheel. PewDiePie's side whore.

 **[JackSepticEye](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Irish)** : Because there's just not enough ethnic diversity in this group. Next they'll probably bring an [azn](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Azn) in. Spare wheel at best.

~~[**PewDiePie**](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/PewDiePie): Nevermind. Pewds totally ditched Cry’s ass after finding out he could hoard a lot more Jew Gold if he played with [Smosh](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Smosh) instead.~~

[**Markiplier**](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Markiplier): Since the PewDiePie vessel has run dry, Cry (being the pitiful leech he is) has decided it is time to latch onto the next big thing and suck all the fame he can out of Mr. Markiplier."

This, only 3 examples of complete bashing on Cry and others.

https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Cryaotic

If you care for anything writtn here, give this a read, by the the same website. 

 

"Like anything else with a fanbase full of lonely 13 year old yaoi enthusiasts, over half of the fanart is of Cry [taking it up the ass](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Faggot) by [various Youtube](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/PewDiePie) [Let's Players](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Markiplier) like the leech whore he is since Cry will never attain the same e-fame as they do by himself, and no matter how much leeching he does. But he's got the cock-sucking part down for sure, just to them and not Jewtube, which explains his decomposing popularity if he doesn't do a collab video every 3 hours. One of the biggest shippings with the most drama and calls for murder however is a little something called [PewDieCry](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Srsly), the crowning shit ship and the one the most fangirls support.

Before PewDiePie moved on to take it in the ass from Smosh's barbed AIDS dildos in threesomes every [Thursday](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Last_Thursday), many fangirls squealed and came with every video Pewds and Cry were in together, fueling their inspirations for more fanfictions that would make any Ogrish veteran puke, will most likely get trolled and trashed by normal people or become a nesting ground for more cancer, and PewDiePie even graced us with reading one of these [totally thought-invoking PewDieCry fanfics](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/No) out loud in one of his videos, clearly hiding his interest and his 5 centimeter boner. However, since he moved on to [Marzia, the pussy-sore-infected Italian](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/CutiePieMarzia) that he pays to be in videos instead of Cry and that rapes him on a nightly basis, [every fangirl went to sharpen their e-pitchforks and call for the head of Marzia to protect their sacred yaoi pairing, sending the Italian constant threats to either break up with Pewds and have him reunite with Cry's herpes ass or have her die in many gruesome ways.](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/Serious_business)

Spoilers: it failed like always and will continue to fail at least until Pewds runs out of Jew Gold to give her. [Cry moar fangirl tears plz.](https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/I_see_what_you_did_there)"

Now, my opinions on this do not matter within the whole fan base on Cry, but I have never told any one what I think. 

Cry is a human, an amazing one at that, in which all of his subscribers adore and fan over. With this adoration, comes attention, attention leads to stalkers and the overly dramatic fans (only those practically willing to go to Crys house. Or willing to claw their way through ground to get to him). The point being, obviously anyone with a growing channel on YouTube, who may or may not be subconscous when it comes to looks, will want to hide their identity. The very few who have come across this little story, are obviously fans, of the PewdieCry ship. This proven, you care for ether one or both of these guys. Nothing is wrong with a little bit of gay obsession. So when people who decide to put up websites such as this one, do not remotely understand the normal and unjudgmental side of life. I see this website as, just another way to bully the infamous Cryaotic and friends. I feel ashamed for people who write things like this, who barely try to understand how other people feel or see things. If this was made because said person wanted money, they should have found something other than people's lives to criticize. Though what is there nowadays, that doesn't include bringing down a few peoe or more? I feel like I've genuinely become saddned over the perspective this person has of people who are just trying to do what they want with life. I realize, that a lot  of people come to read about a shared fictional and beautiful relationship between two people, but how often do you remind yourself that if these people don' want to have a relationship, it won't happen? I know, hard for me to wrap my head around too, but a very real one at that. I love reading make up worlds on my favorite youtubers, and I know most of them can't become cannon. This leads me to bash on the ship itself which I absolutely hate doing because said fanfictions bring me much joy. I might be all over the place here with my reasoning, though I'm just trying to say, Cry has every right to do what he wants, and people who criticize are no better than those who, poke and blow at the kid standing on the edge of a cliff. I also realize that Cry most likely gives a rats ass about this website because it's full of rude comments and the like. His ignorance leaves me envious, because people like me can't just ignore these kinds of things, where someone i care about is getting so much horse shit from people who don't matter in the world. Maybe these words aren't right to use because nobody knows the reasoning behind every single rude commenter. Though with knowing people I've watched for years, getting trashed on, makes me furious. I can't do anything about it besides comment, even if nobody sees this. I know it's out on the internet now, no taking it back. I love spending every hour of my free time watching and supporting youtubers, and a lot of people can relate. But can the bullies? Can the people who wrongly judge these successfull PEOPLE? No... they cant.

This is in my story because I see this as an open opportunity to show you, the reader about how suicide can easily be driven by bullying, even if this may not be the thick of my story line. Cry attempts suicide in the 5th or 6th chapter, a scene that mat be a lot more familiar to some including myself. Not that Cry has attempted to do so in my knowledge. Imagine yourself going through the toughest time in your life, and people use this as opportunity to bring you down even farther, to the point your heart is already melting against the ground. Now, let's say you move to get away from these things, you great someone that isn' you but who you want to be, and someone from your past just has to rip that from you. Would you want this? I wouldn't, so when somebody, tells me the  don' want to tell me something, I respect that cuz I put myself in their shoes, or at least try to. Does Cryaotic not get the right as a person to do as he pleases with his life? Even if it be keeping his identity free from the audience. This all not saying that it's wrong in any way to try to picture what he could look like, because that' your own imagination and it can be taken in by others if you wish to share that. Some people might not like that, and that would be their choose as well. Just stick to doing what you want, while hurting as little many people as possible. Does society really have to work that hard to try and do this, avoiding shoving someone into the dirt? Apparently. If your being bullied, don' just take it, don't let them strip you of your right to happiness. This wont effect a whole ton of people I know that, but at least I can say I tried, by at least a little.

And that concludes my useless rant, because no matter what I say, nobody even blinks to the growing issue of bullying over the internet no matter who it's aimed towards

I guess I can promise an extra long chapter next, cuz yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a lot of troubles sleeping, don't know why. Usually get to bed by 900 hours but lately no luck. Afraid it will start effecting my grades. Sorry for really spaced out updates recently... hope you enjoy


	23. Dis long boie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be in Crys perspective again (0~0)  
> Uh, Cry and Felix do some wandering. Who knows where they'll end up and who they're going to meet next. I do HHHHMMMMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love da ship, live by the ship, never betray the ship.

Cry~

 

Mark laughs at Felix, I reckon from the loud unneeded comment.

"Ok. Ok, Mr. Fabulous. What's up? What did Spoon say?" Jack buts in, leaning against Mark's shoulder slightly. 

"Oh, just that...since we've met, bonding with eachother basically gave Cry the ability to use one of my awesome powers." Pewds, smiles to them brightly, looking to me afterwards. I gain the sense that, what he hasn't told them doesn't even need to be shared. I barely shrug, into his side.

"He also may have mentioned that there are other people here, ya know test subjects." I add, observing the surprised looks earned from my statement. 

"Really? Like us or something?" Mark questioned raising his brows. 

"No, not exactly. They have immunity to diseases I guess." Felix, adds sending an odd gaze towards the door leading back to where we came from. 

"Ok so let's go meet them, he didn' say we couldn't right?" Jack excitedly bounces on the balls of his feet. 

"Right! He even said that there's a lounge area somewhere. We just have to ask Snake." With the mention of the buff male, Felix gulped. I don't understand his uncomfort, considering Spoon told us he likes video games. Sure he did seem intimidating, but anyone who plays, can be bonded with. Maybe not everyone but I'm sure that Snake is at least nice. 

"Ok, so then... let's go try and see if he's by that door we came in." Mark leads the way by Jacks side, the twos hair color reminding me, oddly enough, of watermelon, or two fairies from a cartoon show. 

"What about leveling up though?" Felix inquired, a sort of whine, leaving his words, followed by a momentary pout, that I caught before it dissapeared. What remained was the face of an over grown child, giggling at whatever thoughts flow in his head. Now it leaves me to wonder, what is he thinking about right now? 

"Come on Felix, don't fall behind." I say jogging away from the half mopey half giggly bitch. 

"Fine." His groan comes from behind me, along with his footsteps. His growling alarmed me though. I turn my head towards him and find the side of his head, pressed against mine. Sudden warm lips captured the shell of my ear, and I feel my face glowing. 

"F-F-Felix, we are in the middle of the arena, you can't just do this shit out of no where." I murmur, reluctantly, as I feel Pewds, hands snake around my hips and glide against the seem of my pants. His cold skin intruding my warmth. 

"That's ok. Now they know your mine though." Felix growled, kissing the nape of my neck, inching to my shoulder. I feel him push his chest against my back, my reaction only causing a chuckle to rumble from his body.

"Felix, please. Not right now. Your marks are still sensitive and I already feel people staring." I beg, trying my hardest to keep quiet, nawing on my bottom lip.

"Ok, let' go." Felix abruptly speaks walking in ront of me leaving me quivering with embarrassent. 

_Fuck you Felix._

I wanted to yell, but the quiet ambiance of the large room kept me silent. It's not even fair that I act so unlike myself around Felix, just because I Iove the shit head. I growl inwardly, stomping after him, to roughly snatch his hand away and intertwine our fingers. I keep silent dispite, the smiles that Felix kept sending my way. 

* * *

 

Soon, we get to where we originally came through into WATGC. Surely enough Snake, the semi tall guy with the gun, is found leaning against the hallway entrane to the door. 

"Hey Snake!" Jack yells raising an arm, as we close in giving him a wave. 

"Hello. What are you guys doing?" Snake asks in return, his deep voice rattling my bones. Sure, we kind of shared the same voice but his was more naturally deeper. 

 "We came to ask you if you knew where the lounge is. Spoon said you would know." Mark informs, leaving his almond eyes to squint, in reaction to his smile. 

"Oh, yeah I do. Do you need me to take you there?" He asks, relaxing the M4 he held against his chest. 

"Yes please." Felix responded, as I feel him start to run small circles into my hand. 

With that, Snake pushes himself off the wall. He takes lead to an odd doorway, inbetween a cafeteria window and some other place with machinery. The loud laughter of people, flows from inside the doorway. I catch, Mark take hold of Jacks hand. Giving him a smile briefly. How much more adorable can a relationship be? Jacks the type of loud bubbly person and Marks just a big ball of giggles, along with a little bit of serious. It like evens out their personalities. Though the louder voices from across the room bring me back to focus. A man in some kind of bear hat, and another with blue hair, sit in front of a 4k television. They play, Far Cry 5, laughing at some glitch in the game. 

"This is the lounge, if you found me I don't doubt that you coulf find this place again." Snake nods to us, leaving just as fast as he had lead us here. 

There were 4 people, the two on the controllrs and then two others, sitting at a counter on stools. A guy from the counter, caught our arrival and pointed towards us, informing his friend. The guy turns around, and immediately, I recognize the face. It's Russ, my late night stream companion. I let go of Pewds' hand and run up to the dude. I'e never met him in person, so seeing his smile as realization kicks in, I hug the man. 

"Dude, Cry! What the fuck dragged you here? How have you been? You haven't even been joining the livestreams, I was actually worried my man!" Russ scolds, slapping my back as we embraced eachother. 

"Secret superpowers. I've been ok considering a bunch. And I'm sorry I left you alone to host the live stream." I say in a jumble of words and noises. When he replies, I'm surprised he even understood what I said. 

"Wait What? Superpowers? When did that shit blow up?" Russ questions, curiosity starting to reveal on his features. 

"Long story short, I was taken by Spoon, injected with cells, 16 years or so later I have powers." I explain, glancing behind me to find Felix strangely standing behind Mark and Jack who had stricken up a conversation with the two guys on the couch. Felix catches my gaze and I motion for him to come to me using my index finger as the lour. He comes shuffling towards me, his hands put into his pokets. 

"Russ this is Felix, my neighbor and other occupations." I grab hold of Felix's hand and watch as he hold out his hand for Russ to high five. Considering how low Felix was trying to high five him Russ tried to shake his hand. Instead as the two, parted they fistbumped only making me cringe slightly from the weirdness. 

"Ha, your Pewdiepie huh?" Russ questions, smirking to the blonde who looked all over just awkward. 

"Yeah. By the way don' give me a handshake ever again, a high five or bro fist is perfectly fine." Felix laughs, releasing his cringed attitude. 

"Oh right, sorry dude." Russ laughs along, starting to fiddle with his fingers. 

"So what going on? How do you really have powers? Does Felix and those two over there have powers too?" 

"I told you, when we were younger Spoon put these super cells in us. We lived knowing nothing about it. Jack came and told us about it, after...." I, can't just tell Russ I tried to kill myself without him worrying. I don' want that whole thing right now. Felix squeezed my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles. 

"After, Felix moved in next to me." I finish. It wasn't at all a lie, it did happen after he moved in. 

"Ok but how'd you meet him? It's not like you go over to your neighbors. You barely talk to me." Russ has a point here, I would really never go and try to talk to somebody. So the coffee shop thing was really a miracle. Again Minx needs recognition. 

"Coffee shop, during my daily pick me up session." I answer, laughing as Felix snorts. 

"You haven't had coffee in days, how you feeling now?" Felix asks, I think for a second. I really haven't had coffee for a while, am I still alive? Nope, I can't live without a warm cup of coffee in the morning so I'm just a ghost as of right now. 

"I guess I'm fine, you've kind kept me awake all the time anyways." I hadn' really thought about my words but it didn' matter either way because Felix showed a little smile and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

"We got here like a week ago. Minx and Krism are somewhere around here..." I cut him off. It also looked like Felix was about to as well.

"No way! Minx, like from the coffee shop?" I ask, as if everyody knew her occupation. 

"Yeah purple hair? Minx. Who else would you know with that kind of name?" Russ started waving his hand to someone behind us. I swirled around, in front of me being her In the flesh. 

"Hey!" I yell to her as she drops another females hand and jopgs to us. 

"My coffee boys! Why the fuck are you here?" She raises her fist fir pewds to fistbump and she slams a painful high five with me. 

"We already answered that, hang on. Why are you here?" I question smiling wide, when Felix squeezes my hand the girl caught up to Minx and stole her hand away as well.

"Some kind of disease during immunity that these people found in my blood." He waved her hand trying to dismiss my question. 

"Now, seriously spill, or else I will never make you coffee again." She threatened making me gasp. 

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your number one customer!" Though my counter attack only made her glare at me. The kind of evil glare saying "try me" 

"Ok, ok. Well The four of us are super heroes." I kept it short, only because I was frustrated with her threatening the existence of my love for coffee. 

"No, come on Cry! Now I gotta know the full story!!" She begs, I growl, but Felix explains it anyways.

"Taken at 4 or 1 for Cry, injected with cells, 16 years later, super powers." His voice kept plain and simple, pretty much summing it up like I did with Russ. 

"I don't believe you guys yet, not until I see it."  I left my mouth hung open. Why on earth else would we be here? I' about to talk but Felix pulls my hand closer to him, stopping me with a little wave of dismissal. 

"If your not a believer, I think you'd be able to watch us rally." Felix proposed, I watch Minx' smirk get stronger. 

"If you even rally, definitely would go." Minx challenged, seeming to death grip the girls hand beside her. I only say so because the girl started wincing, before being released. 

"Not right now though! We just got here." I snap at Minx, causing a laughing explosion to erupt from her, Felix and the other girl. 

"This is Krism guys, she's my lova." She introduced, pulling her arm over Krisms should, all the while keeping their hands laced together. 

"Hey." I say simply, granted no longer huffy, so peek a smile smile at her. Felix sais nothing, barely smiling her way. 

"So why did y'all come over her?" Krisms questions, leaning on her left leg, and into Minx. Her voice sounded almost angelic, but why in some way. 

"Spoon said there were more people so we ended up checking this place in his recommendation." Felix speaks, I realize his voice as well is heavenly. Of couse I've loved his tone of voice for forever, but it's silliness and sometimes the odd purposeful tones as I listen to him speak, stand out and make him that much more of an enjoyable person. Not saying his voice makes everything up about him, but it's definitely a playing part. How does Felix always manage to look so happy, not even second guessing it? His features, seem so relaxed and calm.

_Stop being so perfect Felix._

"Well, let's hang around, Cry. We can even play some games with these guys." Felix said his hand on my shoulder. I forgot to actually pay attention to anything he was saying. So a simple nod pleased him. 

"You ok? You look like your in another world." Felix asks, walking towards the couch beside me with the two girls trailing behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caploey. Also I realize the end of last chapter was somewhat cringy. If you think it is too ignore everything said. Sorry.


	24. Of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no ide what to do for this chapter so it might just be a big ol blob of words SORRY.

Felix~

 

Cry and i sit down, comfortably sinking into the couch. He rests his head back revealing his outstretched neck. Cry yawns, leaning his head against my shoulder. Could he still be tired? I nudge his side with my elbow, getting his attention. 

"Cry really are you ok? Your worrying me." I whisper, grabing onto Crys hand resting on his thigh. 

"Im fine, just feeling pretty chill." His voice barely over a whisper. Scooting slightly closer, I drape my arm around Cry, bringing him as close as possible. 

"So I see my introduction at the coffee shop sent you both flying huh?" Minx comments to my side, wiggling an eyebrow at me. 

"Almost quite literally." I laugh, glancing down at Cry, whose now watching the television i assume or sleeping. 

"Well awesome. I know im just really good at matching people." Minx gloats, earning a chocked laughter from her lover at her side.. Krism? 

"You cant take all the credit hon. The guys actually talked, unless you can make them speak it was mostly their own doing." She mocked Minx, moving to cup her cheeks as soon as the smile left Minxs face.

A smile pulled at Minxs lips but it looks like shes trying pretty hard to fight it. That is until Krism attacks Minxs lips. A 10 second kiss led to a make out. I kinda just look away, down at the unmoved Cry. 

"Are you awake?" I question with my voice hushed.

"Nope." A response came as Cry manuvered his way into my lap. Burrowing his mask into my shoulder. I hear his breathing rough and steady like he was actually asleep. I dont doubt that my cheeks are glowing with redness. His legs straddled my hips and his arms crept around my waist tightly. 

"Are you comfy now Cry?" I chuckle, wrapping my arms around him pulling him flush against my chest. 

"Yeah." The mumble came, along with the cold fingers dancing on my side under my shirt. 

"Cry your being really grabby. Are you ok?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet.

"Im fine Felix, your just so warm." Cry responded his words slightly slurred. The amount of adoration i have for Cry just amped. Not because he just said i was warm. No, but because hes actually willing to display this kind of affection while in the presense of strangers. Well mostly strangers. 

Cry huffs sudenly, like a defeated sigh. He sits up, chilling in my lap looking at me for what seemed like 10 minuets. His hands retreat under Crys mask, I figure he rubs his eyes. When they reappear they fall to my stomach. If it werent for the little bit of self control i had i would have pulled Cry into a kiss. Though my mind told me now was not the time. 

After a long while, the ones on the game got bored and everyone else watching had just watched silently. Including myself and Cry. 

"We should just go watch the boys fight." Minx mumbles, fairly quietly but the break of button mashing, put the room into silence so evveryone heard her suggestion. 

"Hang on, that actually sounds intertaining." A guy infront of the TV comments, the guy with the bear hat. 

"Yeah its better than sitting around." Russ streches from behind us, leaning over the couch once hes finished. 

"Then how about it guys?" Jack and Mark look our way, like they needed confirmation. I shrug and watch Cry, once again at my side, do the same. With that Jack and Mark get up, walking away from the television they were stationed in front of. Without anyone objecting to follow them they all filed out of the room. Cry and I get up last, the comfort of the couch already screaming for me to sit back down. 

"Ugh, my nose." Cry complains rubbing under his mask.

"Well maybe if you didnt wear a mask you wouldnt have to smash your nose against it all the time." I tease the masked boy standing and now walking by my side to follow the others. 

"Maybe if i wasnt able to make people hate me with a single glance, i would take it off more. Plus im not comfortable with revealling my looks. Like everyone would stare anyways." Cry iritably shuffles on now. I watch him mess with his hair over his mask a few times. Quite suddenly i hear Cry start talking but his lips dont move.

"Im ugly, so ugly, ugly. Strange. Dissapoing, fat. What else?" I confusedly look at Cry. 

"Beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, amazing slim." I continue his list, not actually sure if he was mumbleing. Is Cry a tranquilisist? 

"W-what?" Cry stumbles over his words. 

"You said you were ugly, strange dissapointing and fat. Which you are not." I speak taking hold of Crys hand and kissing it. 

"I didnt say that outloud. Did you just hear my thoughts?" Cry stammers, looking at me with shock iminent in his stance, stopped in the middle of a room. With other people doing their own thing lining the outside. Instead of giving them insight to this whole thing, maybe trying to talk to him inside his head would work better. 

"Cry you hear me?" I ask him staring straight at his mask.

He gives a small unsure and confused nod. 

"Lets keep moving." I suggest to him, lips still unmoved. 

"You hear this too?" He questions his head loudly. 

"Yes. I dont think you have to yell." I laugh at Cry, seeing the tip of his ear turning a shade of apple red. 

"Ok, so this is a new power?" Cry assumes, gripping my hand slightly tighter. 

"Yeah bro, i guess it is. Should i tell Spoon?" Glancing around the area, we have made it back to the large white room. 

"Maybe wait. Until we can trust him, do you want to tell him?" Cry responds, his head turning towards me. 

"No." This i say aloud, no longer communicating with Cry in his head. 

Surlrisingly, Cry jumps at me, swinging his arms around my neck and dangling there, until i wrap my arm around his waiste. 

"Lets have some fun." Cry whispers, tingling the back of my neck. He giggles and releases, walking ahead of me to join the group. The few people were standing in the middle of the room, looking awestruck with the structures size. 

"Well, hello boys and other guests. Come to watch the show?" Spoons shrill tone, expressed that he was in a mood. 

"Uh yeah." Minx said, followed by some nods. Apparently Spoon could see pretty far, or he had a screen or something up there. 

"Then clap your hands when your ready. New tech we installed can now sense the 4 boys, so whatever clap you do its already registered. Do it together if you want a joined fight." Spoon concluded and the speakers buzz for seconds before going silent. 

"You wanna do this together, or seperate?" Jack askes the 3 of us, standing nearest him. 

"Sure, it sounds easier anyways." With Mark answering for us all, we overdose with a Jinx. When the four of us clap in unison, the normal pale cubes were used to, arent what appear. Instead, were welcomed with what look like red glass people. 

"Lastly, if the others would please step off to the side that would be greatly insisted." The speakers ring out. Though the group is already heading for the nearest wall. 

As the glass people asend, their red tint shimmers. I hadnt realized they had guns, not until they pull their hands up, aiming straight at us. I dodge a bullet, just barely. The hot metal skinning my shoulder. 

Cry, stands still, looking around. A red glass dude comes closer to him, this one didnt have a gun. He gripped a brown glass bottle. 

"Cry! What are you doing?" I yell to him, keeping an eye on the one dancing around me. 

"Felix! Theres more!" He yells back, pointing behind me. I spin, just in time to see one of them shatter. Leaving behind a rubble of red shards and a broken cup. 

"Boys, they break real easily, you just gotta hit them with something." Mark informs Cry and I, seeing as Jack already figured it out. Mark appears by Cry, teleporting behind the glass people. Simply Mark karate chopping them took them down. Without warning another bullet flies past my eyes. I look to figure after the bullet passes. Its a yard away at most. Shit. Bofore i realize ive done anything, my fist hammers into the back of the objects head. The objects falls to bits, its gun clattering onto the ground. Looking around Cry was dealing with one on his own. Avoiding getting to close. Surprisingly Cry faces away from the group against the wall. Pulling up his mask. Ive never seen him glare so viciously at any one thing. But heck, ive known him all of 4 days. Even more amazingly, the glass figure literally stops in its tracks. The fake glass limbs no longer moving. The next thing i know the thing starts running after one of its own kind. Cry is left sealing the mask back to his face. 

"What was that?" I run to him, going alot faster than i intended. 

"That was me. I mean i think it was. I just looked at it and i wished it would be nicer. Then it goes after the other thing. Im not gonna question it, its all good." Cry speaks, bewilderment in his own tone. 

We watch as the rougue glass guy attacks another. Crashing into its oposer, though shattering itself along with its oponent. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like other fandom as well


End file.
